Maybe Jealousy Isn't So Bad After All
by iUkeForBel
Summary: After Bel and Fran become official, their real relationship so far hasn't been so good. Bel seems to have lost interest quickly! Fran being concerned, asks his ex, Mukuro, for help, all the while earning wanted attention and jealousy from Bel!  BelxFran
1. Aimless wanderings and a kiss

**yay~ so this is my second story^^ Enjoy~ oh! and I'll try to update quickly if you like it :D Reviews make me work faster :) they really do, like some authors. Reviewers get cookie viruses and a giant glomp^^**

Fran looked out the window in the living room. He took in the beautiful garden that stood outside. Sighing, he went back to the seat, pulling out a book from the pocket of his oversized coat. He gently turned the page, the smell of a new book touching his nostrils. He had bought the book yesterday, and was intent on finishing it quickly. There was no real rush, actually. He just wanted to get on with reading, after hearing about it. He thought it was quite interesting, really!

He went through the pages quickly, developing a habit of reading fast throughout the years. Though, when he had reached the second chapter, a nuisance distracted him. It poked at him, messed with his froggy hat that sat on his sea green hair, nad most definately annoyed him.

"Bel-senpai, please stop that," He complained to the older teen who was avidly messing with him.

"Ushishi~ Stop what, Toad?" His blood-curling laugh sent Fran twitching his eye(mentally, of course!). He looked up at the blond who was now in front of him. Bel... That annoying bastard who called himself a "prince." He couldn't be more of a prince if he tried, since his personality wasn't prince-like itself.

Just looking at him made Fran sick! A blond messy fringe, completely covering his eyes. A huge cheshire cat grin stayed pernament on his face. Fran wondered if he ever had face cramps. A ridiculous tiara! Yes, the prince wore an extravagent piece of elegance on his head! Honestly, it could've been better if he wore something else.. Oh, I don't know... Manly? Well, that could'nt be helped, considering Bel needed it.

"What you're doing right now, Bel-senpai. Your bothering me again. Go annoy Squalo," Fran shooed the teen away, his eyes still on the book. In moments, he felt cold knives against his throat, pressing harder by the second.

"Don't you dare fucking tell me what to do, stupid Frog!" Bel snarled at him threateningly.

"I wan't telling you what to do, Bel-senpai. I was simply giving you some advice," Fran said cooly. Normally, he would give a snarky reply, but today, he just wasn't in the mood.

"Ooh, now you think your smart! I'll tell you this, you stupid piece-"

"VRAAAITT~! Bel get your ass over here right now!" Squalo screamed through the door, his cold glare practicly piercing Bel to the ground.

"tch... you're so lucky you got saved.." Bel growled at Fran. The knife retracted from Fran's throat. Thankfully, it didn't cut deep enough to draw blood. He happily went back to his book as his older Senpai stalked off to their Captain. In the distance, you could hear Bel complaining to Squalo about interrupting his entertainment. Not that Fran cared much about what Bel thought or felt. He just wanted some peace and quiet around the house.. or HQ.. castle? Either way, he wanted- NEEDED- to finish his book.

Fran wondered aimlessly around HQ, with nothing to do. He succesfully finished the entire 600 page book in less than a few hours. He regretted doing that, for now he couldn't find any source of entertainment to suit him. Earlier, he had tried to help Lussuria bake cookies. But, sadly, he burnt the first batch, so Lussuria had to make another one. The gay, mother-like stature had said it was completely alright, since he had burnt them the first time he tried as well! But Fran still refused, finding it wasn't what he was best at. And it probably never will be.

He then travelled to Squalo, who was practicing with his sword in the training room. He watched as the shark sliced at lifeless dummies, and what not. Watching the older man, he realized he might be in danger just standing there. He decided not to take the chance of being live sashimi, and quickly wlaked out of the room.

No, what was there to do? Surely, he didn't want to meet up with the Boss, out of sheer respect and fright from him. Levi? No, thanks. He wouldn't be caught with the pervert anytime soon if it called for it. And beside, Levi was a boring old fart anyway! All he did was follow the boss around like a loyal little puppy. Not so interesting, if you asked Fran!

There was very much one more person Fran surely didn't want to bump into. And that was the evil THING himself, Bel.

'no, no, don't think about meeting him!' Fran thought absentmindedly. He thought that maybe if he didn't think about meeting the psycho, they wouldn't bump into each other. He shook the thought out of his mind, and decided he would just binge eat in the kitchen.

He wasn't hungry, but what else did he have to do? And besides, he was skinny anyway! A little weight wouldn't hurt to put up with, right? Right.

A determined Fran stomped (gingerly stepped) into the kitchen of where he dwelled. He spotted the refridgerator, and hurridly opened it up. He groaned, finding out there wan't anything good to eat. Mayonaise, balony... Cheese..? Where was the real food? Well, real food was in front of him, but at the moment, he didn't realize he could've made a sandwhich. He was pre-occupied with thoughts that were unusual to most people.

Sighing, he searched the kitchen counter for anything that he was able to chew on. Finding nothing but fruit.. and more fruit, he napped off a banana from it's bunch and peeled the skin off boredly.

His emotionless mask kept it's unintrigued eyes looking at one spot, as if he was zoning off. Which he was. He did this often when doing something. Oddly, it doesn't interfere with what he was doing. He was in his own little world, unknown to anyone else. He grabbed a chair, it's legs squeaking on the white marble tiles as he brought it closer to sit on. (such a boring story, I know!)

About 3 bananas, and 2 apples later, the green-haired boy was obviously full. He dozed off on the kitchen table, not wanting to move back to his room. This, however was an incredibly stupid idea. Little did he know, while Fran was out cold to the world, a little creep snuck in and decided to mess with the innocent boy sleeping on the kitchen table.

That creep turned out to be, well, all you obviously know: The prince himself, Bel! Bel poked and prodded at the sleeping boy with the hilt of his knives, in attempt to wake him up from a much wanted nap! Fran stirred in his sleep, until he finally looked up from the table, drooling a bit.

"nnh.. ha?" Fran jerked up slightly, feeling a knife prod into his sides. Bel laughed, amused as he watched the frog wipe off the saliva with his sleeve.

"shishi~ Trying to run away~?" Bel said teasingly, yet slightly annoyed at how long he had to look to for the damned frog! All this time, he had been napping in the kitchen, drooling on it, to add to his annoyance (and unsanitariness). The young boy looked at his senpai, confused at what he meant by running away.

"Bel-senpai, what are you talking about?" He asked through one eye closed, as he scratched his still full belly. He yawned slightly, trying to rid himslef of the sleep still in his eyes.

"Don't act stupid with me! I still need to get you back from earlier~ ushishi~" Bel crossed his arms, determined to get what he wanted.

Fran blinked at him innocently, until it hit Fran what the psycho was talking about. "ahh.. That? No, let's just forget about THAT, so we can all-"

"Shut up, stupid frog!" In mere seconds, Bel had Fran's petite body pinned on the table. Unable to move away, Fran struggled weakly under Bel's grip. He was stronger than he looked, but Bel was definately the strongest one there at the moment. With one hand, Bel held both of Fran's hands above his head, while the other held a sharp knife against his throat.

Bel moved the knive up to Fran's cheek, threatening to cut his flawless skin. "so weak.." Bel examined, as the knife lifted up part of Fran's hair that was resting on his face.

"B-Bel-Senpai! Please.. get off," was the only thing Fran had gotten out, as the knife gently caressed his lips.

"I can't do that now, can I?" Bel asked, looking into the boy's eyes underneath him

"W-Why not..?" Fran's hands started to shake as Bel got extremely closer to him. Their faces were only mere centimeters apart before Bel gave an answer. And one that didn't please Fran whatsoever.

"Because... I'm going to play with you, Little Frog~" He whispered pervertedly in his ear. The frog gasped at the hot breath on his neck.

"A-as in.." he gulped loudly, his face still unchanged, but mixed with fear, "Hide-n-seek..?" His voice squeaked at the 'seek' part.

"as much as I'd love to, no.. I was thinking of something more..." He leaned in more than before, their noses touching now.

"Fun?" Fran squeaked nervously. He tried to move his head back into the table if possible, but only resulting in them being closer than ever.

"Ushishis~ Fun? well, this should be fun.. For the both of us.." Bel said, his voice sticky sweet, and slower than usual.

"Oh, w-well, I don't like fun things.. I-I personally prefe-mmph!" Fran's eyes grew to the size of.. Well, something large and round, as Bel's soft, warm lips connected with his. The kiss was soft and gentle... Oddly..

Sad to say, however, Fran couldn't say he didn't like the kiss. He liked it, yet he didn't either. He just couldn't make up to the surprise of Bel kissing him. Let alone, be that close to him! How was he suppose to react to something he never thought about doing? Yeah, you probably would do the same as well. Mutual feelings rose through Fran as Bel pulled away.

"W-w-well..." Fran stuttered as Bel got off. He sat up on the table, unable to return his eyes to a normal size.

"Your mine now, Frog," Bel simply said. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving a poor, and confused Fran in his place.

**Hoped you enjoy! :D Chapter 2 is coming sometime.. this saturday? or maybe next saturday? eh, When I feel like updating xD hope you enjoyed~ **

**Neko-sama lovees you~ **

**'if you can't amaze people with your intelligence, confuse them with your stupidity!'**


	2. Throwing dinner plates and what not

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn, Levi would be thrown in the garbage and locked in a dark room for hours on end. Everyday.**

**Enjoy chapter 2~^^ and, I know, I got kinda lazy on the first chapter*sweat drop* gomen about that~**

Sitting at the breakfast table, Fran tried his best to pretend nothing happened. And it seemed like Bel tried, too. If he was at the table, atleast. Yet, Fran still couldn't get his eyes back to a normal size...

He figured it was all just a dream, and a very realistic one at that. He picked up his fork, and poked at the eggs, not really hungry.

"Mou~ Fran-chan~" Lussuria complained. "you don't like my cooking?" Fran looked up, not hearing what the gay man said at the last minute.

"huh? Oh.. no, it's not that. I'm not really hungry," Fran complied with wave of his fork. Lussuria, seemingly dissapointed, went up to the little frog, and felt his forehead.

"Well, you don't seem sick~" he concluded.

"why would I be sick, Lussuria-san?" Fran, not knowing the answer, removed the gay mans hands away from his face. He slumped in his chair. still wanting a few more hours of sleep.

"Well, your usually happy to eat your breakfast.."

"VOI! Eat up, your going to need the energy later," Squalo joined in, his 'morning call' a little quieter than usual. Fran looked at the shark, wondering what he meant.

"Today, your going to be left with Bel. The squad is leaving for a day or 2," Squalo said calmy, not sensing the boy tensed up at the phrase 'left with Bel.' well, SHIT.

His efforts towards avoiding Bel would probably go down the hill pretty soon, considering there's a huge chance they might bump into each other when they were alone.

Fran slumped even more, an agrivated groan coming out. He thought hard about how he could possibly avoid the maniac, but nothing seemed to work very well. Tagging along with the Squad sounded pretty good, at the least...

"Ne, Squalo-san, can I possibly come with the squad?" He asked, his hopes getting raised to a 5% chance. Squalo looked up, the burnt toast he was munching on still in his mouth.

"why would ya'? -munch- We need to fend off the territory, too, ya'know! -munch-" Fran mentally raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Unless you're saying we have to fight off giant robots that plan on taking over the underground mafia world, then-just then- I'll stay," Fran said, his expression unchanging at the ridiculous idea.

"Sure, yeah.. There are giant robots from Planet... uh.. Planet.. Zo..Ion..?" Squalo said awkwardly, then quickly shook his head at the thought. "whatever, Fran. You're still staying with Bel,"

"Someone said my name~? ushishi~" A half naked Bel popped out of nowhere, making Levi-catfish-man drop his fork.

"Dammit, Bel! Stop popping out of nowhere!" Squalo threatened to throw his toast at Bel. The blond shrugged, and pulled out a seat.

"And put on a shirt, dear~" Lussuria added on, handing Bel a plate and a glass of juice.

Fran looked at Bel from the corner of his eye. Eyeing his flawless chest, firm and not too, muscled up. His muscles were the perfect size of bulk. His eyes travelled to Bel's stomach, that chiseled muscle... Fran fought hard not to let his blush appear so obviously.

"shishi~ Watcha' looking at, Froggy~?" Bel said, a spoon in his mouth. Fran looked away, thinking of an excuse.

"I'm sorry for staring, but it's hard not to look away from a person who really needs it. You know, I think the Mental Institute sent you back. You were waay too good for them, Bel-senpai," He said casually, a hint of sarcasm lingering in his voice. In an instant, the table was sent into a mad fit of laughter (with the exception of the Boss, of course).

"Buuurn!" Levi stated, although it was a bit ghetto.

"shut up, Levi," Squalo called over his shoulder while refilling his glass. Levi quickly retreated back into his chair, sad and hurt. Who cares about Levi, anyway!

Apparently, the insult didn't affect Bel. He merely laughed, and made a comment about cute toads.

"Looks like someone never got their morning kiss, ne?" Bel stood up, and got closer to the younger boy. Unsure of what he was doing, Fran moved away slightly.

"Bel-senpai, please go back to your seat.. Uhm.. you're a little too-" Another kiss!

Oh, the priceless faces of the dinner table at that moment! Bulging eyes, dropping of the forks and spoons, and cutlery shits of what not! The mother-like gay had dropped his tray of sasauges and eggs. The shark had choked on his second piece of toast, while the boring one.. Well, he just sat there annoyed, and disgusted... The Boss, however, didn't care.

"M-maybe.. It was a good idea to leave you two here..." Squalo said, trying to recover from the choking and the shock.

Fran pushed the blond away hastily, an optimistic blush on his pale face. Bel laughed and sat back down, gulping down the eggs and waffles.

_'you're gonna get it, stupid Senpai!' _ Fran thought evily about how he can get the teen back. After all, Bel HAD kissed him in front of everyone! And there's a possible chance he might officially turn gay if Bel kissed him one more time. But, Fran was already giving into him. slowly.

_**after breakfast, the squad already left, leaving Bel and Fran together... **_

Sitting on the couch was uncomfortable. Fran couldn't get his mind off of Bel and the second kiss. He was angry about that, but then, again, he wasn't. 'oh, look! I'm already gay, thanks to that bastard!' He regretted even thinking about being a homo with a maniac like him! Who would want that? (oh right, people reading this...)

"ushishi~ I was looking for you, Toad~" Bel called out of the door of the living room. He skipped merrily(yes, he skipped) towards the couch Fran was sitting on.

Annoyed and confused about his thoughts, Fran quickly dispersed into thin air, not wanting to have anything to do with Bel or anyone else at the moment.

"Aww.. Froggy.." Bel whined as the green haired boy snuck quietly out of the room and into another. Bel, seemingly knowing Fran went out, tried to locate him in the halls.

"I'm gonna find you, toad!" Bel called out, looking into the room, slightly annoyed. By sheer luck, the room Bel had entered was where the little frog was. The green haired boy was just sitting in a corner, hoping Bel didn't notice him there.

But sadly, Bel's instincts told him, he surely was in there.. and in a cornered manner as well! Fran had given Bel the courtesy of practicly giving himself away! But you can't blame Fran! It was the stupid Prince's fault for making his thoughts go all cloudy and stuff!

Fran thought of mental curses to his older Senpai, and stared hard at him hard, as if it was going to make him spontaneously combust into pieces of stupidness. This, unfortunately, was a very bad idea.

Bel felt a hard stare on his back, realizing Fran was the cause of the feeling. He turned around to face the nearest corner, and there! There was a slight blur in the corner, signaling Fran was indeed there. Though, he pretended not to notice.

Deciding it was better to corner him now, he threw numerous knives with a wild aim. A helpless little frog was now stuck in a corner, lodged with sharp knives and wires.

_'dammit! damn it all, Bel!' _He thought, as he finally gave up on being invisible. Soon, he was already clearly seen by the opposing attacker.

"Now..." Bel started, getting closer to the hapless teen. "I'll cut the wires down if you be a good little frog and come with the prince~ shishi~"

Fran didn't answer. He just sat there thinking of what choices he might've had at the moment. there wasn't much... Then again, looking at the room he was in... He could've just thrown a bunch of plates at Bel._ 'and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!'_

"okay, Senpai.. Fine, you win, I'll come with you.."

"ushishishi~ Good frog~" Bel flicked his wrist, and the wires sagged down. Hurridly, he got the little boy out of the trapped corner. And hurridly, Fran ran towards the china cabinets in the room. He opened it quickly, and got out a dinner plate.

"Like hell I'd do that, Bel-senpai," He said casually. Bel's grin diminshed slightly, but then quickly came back, this time wider. He walked over to the other china cabinets on his side, and unhooked the latch on it. He then took out a tea cup, throwing it around as it to see how much of an impact it would make.

"Well, if we really are gonna do this, think of how much all this would cost..."

"Like you would care," Fran retorted back, his unemotional face held a little annoyance in their sea green eyes. Bel shrugged, admitting up to it.

"I guess so. But you kno-" he ducked at the incoming dinner plate. it hit the opposite wall with a loud clatter as it broke to pieces. "well, shit! I almost died!

"Let's try that again, then?" And with another clatter, Fran threw a small plate forside dishes. But who cares what they were made for? We're having a freaking war here!

"Hey! that's not fair! I didn't get to throw mines yet!" Bel quickly hulked his tea cup at the frog, barely missing by an inch, if the frog didn't go down so low.

"Imagine how I feel when you use me as target practice," clatter! Bel ducked again, grabbing something else.

"Nope, I don't know how you feel! shishi~" Soon, the whole room was filled with broken glass and priceless chinaware. As they threw each one, they got slightly closer. Until they ran out of things to throw, they were soon in an all out wrestling match.

Punching, and kicking they were struggling with each other, trying to pull each others hair. Soon, Bel was on top of the younger boy, pinning him down to the ground.

"G-get off, dammit! This is the second time your on top of me!" Fran let his mask slip away, his agitation showing.

"so you finally cracked, huh, frog? " Bel pinned him down even more, making the helpless toad yelp in air deficiency. He scrambled under the blond's heavy stature.

""I-I can't breath.. haa.." Fran gasped for air Bel placed his hands on his throat, squeezing. "S-senpai.. I..I.." He struggled to talk desperately. Bel realizing this, tried to take advantage of it.

He let go, and quickly stole another kiss. This time, not waiting for the frog to close his mouth. His tongue danced with the other, until the younger one flailed for air, pounding on the ground. But the blond didn't give Fran what he wanted, until he heard footsteps shuffling up the stairs. He paused slightly, lifting his lips of the other's.

"It's just them," He mumbled to himself, and went back to molesting the younger's mouth. It wasn't until Squalo's booming cry did he get off and let the boy breath.

"VRAAAAAAIIIITTT! HOLY FUCKLING, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" The squad that was with Squalo busted in, only to find a Bel making out with a little boy in desperate need of air!

**Nyaan~^^ Hoped you enjoyed that! :D cuz I did xD Anyway, I know the plot still isn't forming.. *sulks in emo corner..* But maybe in the next chapter it will...? If not, then maybe chapter 4.. yeah.. And yay~ I updated the next day after the first chapter! YAY ASDFGHJKLA;**

**Well, just wait for the rest of the chapters~ And I might not be able to do it on the 24th.. Since I'm going to write a Christmas special for Varia^^ It's going to be called Jing Bells, Jingle Bells, Varia All The Way^^ So, hope you read it!**

**Neko-sama loves reviews~ I'll give you a cookie if you do^^ *glomps* So HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.**

**You know you want to ;) I realize this is a long ending.. Oh well..^^**

**Chapter 3 coming next:D**


	3. Swab the deck with love

**Bonjour, fellow Fluff-Lovers^^ yes, how awesome of an author I am for updating THE NEXT DAY! AGAIN! well, the only reason for me updating so quickly is 'cause we have intersession^3^ that, and I have nothing else to do except go on facebook, read the manga... and well, do this... So yes, as you can see, I HAVE NO FREAKING LIFE! *sulks while Senpai comforts me in a socially awkward way* well, here's chapter 3 for ya'~ and yeah, I figured I should just make this the fun chapter (which there will be many of!) where they pretend to be pirates! (cuz Fran is cute when he has a little parrot on his shoulder. IMAGINE IT~!)**

**Disclaimer: Does Tsuna have an italian 'stache? Does he eat a burrito to go into hyper mode? No? So, to conclude, I don't own^^ iwishidid.. whaever, the story, RIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"VOOOOII! Do you know how much these cost all together?" The loud mouth over there scolded the two teenagers. He pointed his sword at their faces, threatning to turn them into sushi.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, we know Squalo," Bel said in a bored manner, slightly agitated that his make out 'sesh was cut short. "anyway, why are you guys back early again?"

"Drop the attitude, Bel! And this is exactly why we had to come back! Lussuria was worried you two would blow up the place, or something like that,"

"Then maybe, Squalo-san," Fran interjoined the conversation after a few minutes of emo-ing about being gay. Oh, get over it Fran! I'd do anything just for a peck on the cheek coming from that sexy beast! Anyway, back on topic, he was still having a hard time catching his breath. He rubbed his sore neck where Bel had squeezed to disrupt air flow. "Maybe you should've reduced the chance of a World War III, by taking me,"

"And leave Bel by himself?" His eyes were wide with anxiety as he thought of leaving Bel alone for even just an hour. Imagine all the 'commoners' out there who were forced to watch their life drip away by some homicidal sadist! It's pretty damn bad if you ask me. (Not that I care though~ I'm just saying it's bad, but I won't care^^)

"Hey! I'm not that violent!" Bel fired back, his crown slightly falling out of place. He puted in a cute manner, making him seem childish like how he really is. Lussuria sighed, patting the blond's head.

"We can't help it~ Bel will never be human, so we might as well stop trying," The mother of the squad said blandly, moving over to Fran, who was still slightly hyperventilating.

"I'll take that as a compliment~" The psycho smiled, tilting his head to the side. Honestly, it was a bit creepy if you really thought about it... (no it's not! it's fucking cute!)

"Whatever, Bel. I expect you two to clean this place up! I want it spotless, so spotless, my hair shines when it's reflected on the floor!"

"your hair always shines~" Bel kissed up to the shark, hoping he would get away with it, even though it wouldn't do anything at all.

"THEN MAKE IT SHINE EVEN MORE, YA' STUPID BRAT!" He boomed, sizeing up to the 2 boys. "Arch, get the cleaning supplies and dust pans!" The 'Arch' person suddenly straightened out, and ran out as quickly as he could to the wherever place they keep their cleaning shits.

Bel groaned, his throbbing shoulder reminding him he still had a bruise there from before. "oh, C'mon, Squalo! Let the frog do it, he started it!"

"Yes, how mature of you, Bel-senpai, for taking all the blame on this," Fran said sarcasticly, his mask back in it's place.

"Yeah, you know how cool I am- Squaloo~" Fran looked at the older with an a new expression in his eyes. An expression saying, "this dude is a real asshole- no, scratch that- he's a real dickhole!"

Unbeleivable. This (sexy)man is even more childish than a 5 year old. And that's pretty bad for someone who's 22! yes, 20 FUCKING 2.

The Arch dude came back with buckets of cleaning supplies. He had mops, and brooms, and other things they might not need to use. I mean, their cleaning broken glass, not a pig stye! Squalo grabbed a bunch of rags from the bucket and threw them at the two boys.

"After you clean the broken glass, I want you two to scrub everything that even collects even one speck of dirt!" The 2 groaned again, this time their mouths gaping slightly.

"Ahh, so you want more? Alright, I want the two of you to-"

"What! Now you want us scrub the toilet with Levi's toothbrush?" Bel snapped.

"Hey! wait.. so that's why it tastes like toilet water.." Levi said absentmindedly, confused as to what it meant.

"How the fuck do you know what toilet water taste like..?" Squalo, knowing the man was a bit on the clumsy side, asked suspiciously, but soon went back to Bel and Fran. "I was going to say vacume the room, but that sounds like a better idea.." He smirked, hoping for a good response from the two.

"Gee, thanks alot, Senpai. I've always wanted to scrub the toilet with you," Fran, this time rolled his eyes and actually showed a bit of emotion.

"Shut up, before I scrub the toilet with your face, stupid frog!"

"It was your idea to shoot your mouth off about the toilet thing,"

"No, shut up! I'm not talking to you so jus-"

"Senpai, you ARE talking to me," the bickering two started a pushing grappel, and soon, were once again wrestling each other. A little punch here, a kick in the shin... When were these two going to stop?

"Mou~ The love of a new couple~" Lussuria cooed over the two who were rolling on the floor, pulling each others hair and sometimes bitting others arm. It was truely a cute sight to see, if your a fan of bickering love...

Squalo walked around the rolling two holding a bucket of water. They stopped instantly noticing the bucket.

"Don't you dare.. No, no, n-" _splooosh~^^_ They were both sopping wet, their earlier motions frozen from the shock.

"Now, go change into something suitable for cleaning. Hurry up, if you finish early, I might just let you guys clean the rest of the Castle!" The cold shark walked away with the rest of the squad following behind. Bel and Fran just looked after them, still in their earlier fight.

Calmly, Fran got out from the straddle and walked away. "Yeah.. I'm changing.." He said not looking back. Bel said nothing but just quickly got up as well, and walked to his room.

_**after they changed, they quickly came back to the room they were in earlier...**_

Bel looked at Fran, a bandana in his wet hair, his sea-green hair moved out of his face. Fran wore a plain black shirt, with it's sleeves ripped off. His loose capris were cuffed below his knees, a dust pan and broom in hand.

Bel himself was wearing something similiar, but no bandana. Just a cute little nub of a ponytail behind his head, bangs still covering his flawless face (yeah, squeal, fangirls, SQUEEAL!) His striped shirt was replaced with another one, but the long sleeves were cut just an inch down from his shoulder. The bottom of his shirt was tattered from an incident involving (obviously) his knives. So now, he just used it as a waste of space in his closet. It was his favorite shirt before, after all. He was wearing black board shorts, the knot loosely tied.

"Okay, now what?" He asked Fran, obviously new to the idea of cleaning... He was a prince, right? So why should he clean? He can't even clean his own room! It's the second messiest from Longchamp, according to Fuuta. It's a wonder how he knows which shirts are dirty and which are clean. And how he doesn't trip over anything! I mean, with the bangs and all, you sort of expect him to trip over atleast once, right?

"We clean," Fran said blandly, while handing Bel another broom. "And make sure you don't cut yourself. We don't want you to go all homicidal now, do we?"

"Fine, fine... But.. How.. Do I clean..?" He said it so innocently, Fran had to mentally face palmed. But he still thought how it was so cute how he didn't know how to clean. How does he clean himself..? He wondered if he had a secret servant in his room living off scraps and rats to wash his back... nevermind..

"Well, first, you take the broom," He said demonstartingly, "then you use a back and forth motion like so," Bel nodded, taking in the new information like a sponge. "Okay? Then after that, you lead the scraps to the dust pan. Just make sure get it INSIDE, and not just out of the pan, okay?" He finished off sarcasticly, as if he was talking to a child.

"Okay, I think I get it...?" When it came to the thought of Bel cleaning... It was just too hopeless. He stuck his tongue out a little in concentration. He slowly sweeped towarsds the pan, and smiled brightly.

"Hey! I'm getting the hang of ths cleaning thing!" He said enthusiasticly, as he swept it in. He sweeped in more broken shards, trying to avoid getting cut. "Who knew it was pretty fun? :D"

Fran looked at him blankly. His eyes creating another new expression saying, "_this dude.. is fucking retarted.." _Oh wait.. He already earned that expression when he met Bel..

"Good job, Senpai," He raised a thumb, a slight smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. "Now you keep doing that while I go over there..." He walked over to the opposite side of the room. He only went there so he couldn't fall for Bel more.

_'wait... I'm.. falling for Bel-senpai..?'_ Yes, Fran you are. Did you not read the above statement in the last paragraph? He sweeped gently, thinking things over. It was true he was slowly falling for Bel, but... he just didn't want to admit it to himself. But it was too, late anyway. He was already caught up in Bel's charm.

Bel looked at Fran again. He looked at how calm the younger boy was. His eyes, when you looked deep into them, it seemed like you would get lost in a sea of unkwown reality. Well, that's what Bel thought. He seemed to have just been zoning out in his own little world. That was why he liked Fran so much.. He kept Bel interested of what he was going to do next.

In Fran's mind however, he soon lost thought about Bel, and he wondered around. His eyes travelled around the room, realizing how much it looked like... A ship with furniture. The way the windows were modeled made it seem like you were at the haul of a ship's house. Soon, Fran found himself creating an illusion without noticing it.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bel said panicking as the air around him started to smell of sea salt and the rumaging sea air. He looked down at his feet, now standing on the deck of a mahagonay ship. He ran to starboard, which was left, maybe right..? I don't know, does it look like I'm a freaking sea bird? No, right? So don't ask me!

There, hanging on the railings was the ocean. Sea gulls flying, and off the horizon was a breaching whale. There wasn't any land anywhere near where they were!

He didn't notice it then, but there were people... Pirates! (shiver me timbers..?) Crewmen everywhere, steadying the sails of the ship, oaring the sides to gain speed, and a captain standing on the thingy where captains usualy stand to bark orders to his crew.

"F-Fran..? What the fuck is going on?" He turned to the boy still sweeping broken glass. The boy looked up at Bel, and finally realized what he had done.

"oh... Well, I guess I got carried away again.." He said like it was a normal thing.

"Again?" Bel asked, panicked since the boat was tipping at an incredibly tippy angle. Fran nodded still sweeping. He answered while looking down at the shards he was now picking up.

"Yeah, my master told me this would happen if I zone out. I might get carried away, and the illusions might conjure themselves on their own. Nothing to worry about,"

"So, can you let us go back now..?" He was holding onto the sides of the boat for dear life. His knees started buckling ast the boat tipped even more. The other boy seemed unaffected by it.

"Nope, my master said I should just let it go on if it does, otherwise, this might happen more often," He looked around the boat, examining the scene.

"Oh, joy... A sailor for a day.. yay..?" He squeaked silently in his corner, watching a beefy man walk by with a barrel of beer in arm.

"AHOOOOY, MATIE!" The captain shouted at the two, signalling them to come closer. Fran walked calmly towards Bel who was still hanging on to the side. He dragged the poor blond to the steps that led to where the captiain was.

"Bel-senpai, you seem scared..."

"Why wouldn't I be scared, Toad! One minute I was having fun cleaning, and the next, I'M SAILING ON A MOTHERFUCKING BOAT! What part of that is not scary?" Behind his frindge his eyes were slightly larger. To be honest, he wasn't really scared about the whoule illusion thing, but the fact that it made him sea sick heightened his worries by... A lot.

"No normal person would say they were having fun cleaning..." Fran quietly mumbled as they walked up to the captain. "Ahooy, Captain Sea Salt. What be the pleasure of us matey's bring you?" He said it as if this happened everyday. Hell, he even knew the captain's name! How is that not weird? To add it on, he made the cutest pirate voice every fangirl dreamed of hearing him do3 (Because he's Fran. What do you expect?)

"A-ahoy Captain.. Sea Salt...? And what.. he said.." He looked over Fran who was saluting and did the same. The captain laughed as he heard Bel's greeting.

"What be your name, son?" He chuckled whole-heartedly, as Bel shuffled back a little. Bel tried to stand uo straight.

"B-Belphegor, sir..." He looked at Fran who was being handed a black flag with a mermaid looking thing on it. It was slightly tattered nonetheless, but Bel guessed it was important..?

"Aye, matey.. Fran, me li'il lad here, will be conducting the Booney. He says it be with ya'r. Make it good, lads," The captain nodded towards Fran who was now dragging Bel off again.

They paced off to a platform behind the captain's rise, and the Sea Salt dude moved away. Taking in a deep and audible breath, Fran monotoniously shouted a pirate-y phrase at the crew.

"AHOOOY, ME LADS! Be ready with ye' Booneys! Sailing the Seven Seas, with the Seven Sailors, who are ye'?"

"THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS! AYEE!" They shouted back. Fran yelled back again.

"YE' BOONEYS! Keep the Seven Druken Sailors-"

"FROM YE' SEVEN SEAS! AYEE!" The sailors yelled back, obviously enjoying what 'Booney' meant. Whatever that is..

And without warning, Fran started singing..

_'Sail away where no ball and chain, can keep us from the roarin' waves.'_

_'Together undivided but forever we'll be free' A handul of people sang along_

_'So sail away aboard our rig, the moon is full and so are we' Most people on deck sang along._

_'We're seven drunken pirates, we're the seven deadly sins! YARGH!' Everyone started singing._

_Then, the music- a mix of irish folk song style, and a pirate-y tune- joined with the singing. _

_'So the years rolled by and several died, and left us somewhat reelin'_

_Johnny strummed his Tommy gun, left blastin' through the ceiling_

_So what became of rebels, who sang for you and me?_

_Grapplin' with their demons, in the search for liberty!_

_Suffers who suffer all, can swim upon the dessert_

_Where avarice have ravaged all, in spite of good intentions,_

_Don't fill your mouth with gluttony, for pride will surely swell_

_But nothing's unforgiven in the four corners of hell! YARGH!'_

Bel watched Fran, incredibly amused._ 'This is definately why I love you...' _Bel thought, as the green haired boy dragged him across the deck, singing with the crew. The men were now chugging down beer, singing the sailor tune.

"Sing along, Bel-senpai!" Fran said, putting on an eye patch, as a green parrot landed on his shoulder. Bel thought about the little boy, and how lucky he was to have him...

With a deep breath, he started singing along as well! Sailing along the illusionary seven seas.

_**Levi hearing a ruckus from downstairs, quickly headed up to the room Bel & Fran were in...**_

"HOLY SHIT! BOSS!" Levi tried to scramble out of the water as he entered the open doors of the room. It was flooding in the halls, and when he saw the water was coming from the room Bel and Fran were in, he decided to go in, only to find himself cought in an illusion of the ocean.

He was swimming, and all he could see was a pirate ship, it's crew singing and dancing on board. Then he saw a familiar blond haired teen, followed by a green haired one.

"Bel! Fran! What the hell is going on! Where's the door? Boss!" He scrambled from the direction he came from, and climbed out of the water, trying to run as fast as he can to the rest of Varia.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay^^ hoped you enjoyed this chapter, like how I usually ask you :D So did you like the song? Well, I didn't make it up.. It was by Flogging Molly. It's this irish rock band. The song is called Seven Deadly Sins. It's really catchy...<strong>

**Sorry about the real plot not developing yetTT^TT I just wanted a fun chapter explaing why Bel liked Fran.. And that's when it actually all begins! :D so anticipate for the best~ Cuz I'm not so sure how to start off the 4th chapter.. Oh, well, I'll figure it out, like how I usually do^^ Wait for updates~ And like I said, I won't be able to do the next chapter on the 24th, since I'm writting a Christmas special~**

**And if you guys want early excerpts for the next chapter, my new projects, and requests, feel free to add me on facebook^^ (Rainielle Alumia..I can always use more friends xD) LOL. yeah, you do that, unless your like my other friends who says, "FACEBOOK IS OVERRATED." But if you do decide to add me, just send me a message saying your from Fanfiction^^ we cool? COOL.**

**Neko-sama loves reviews as much as she loves you^^ *FREE COOKIES!***

**Bye-bii~ 'if you can't amuse people with you intelligence, confuse them with your stupidity!' Oh, and just so you guys know, I had to delete the chapter 5 FREAKING TIMES! Why? I didn't bother proof-reading this shit, so now, I had a bunch of mistakes I had to fix-_- just keep your author's struggles in mind..**


	4. Officially yours!

**MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS, HOES~ So sorry I couldn't update this yesterday, and the day before.-sniffles- My stupid sister had the laptop for herself the whole time.. And this is pretty much the only place where I can update._. While bathing. In the bathtub. Scrubbing here and there.**

**Bel: Ushishi~ Let the prince wash you~ *licks lips***

**I'm good. I'm not letting anyone wash me. LOLNOH. WAHS AWAY, SENPAI~! and YOU! your, read away, as dear Senpai washes me in places I feel uncomfortable at whenever he touches me there^^**

* * *

><p>Levi ran down the flight of stairs, tripping over himself once in a while. He had seen the illusion Fran was casting, and he was not happy. Who wouldn't be happy to see Bel and Fran sail away on an imaginary boat in the imaginary Seven Seas?<p>

Running to the where the Boss was, he thought franticlly about what he was going to do. 'If I told boss and boss went in to take them, the Boss might drown, and he I need to save him!'

A cluseless Levi quickly jumped inside the living area the rest of the squad was in. Squalo, who was in the doorway, holding a glss of juice, accidently spilled it on the panicked Thunder Man.

"VRAITT! What the fuck, Levi? What the hell's wrong with you!" Squalo looked at the man who was now crawling to get back up. Levi clumsily jived his way towards Xanxus, who was sitting in his chair not seeming to care about anyone. Like usual.

"Boss! Boss! The room.. Bel.. Fran... Their on.. a boat.. water!" He couldn't talk right. He ran all the way from the room upstairs to the room he was now in. (LEVI YOU FATASS.) Squalo looked at him questioningly, while Lussuira wiped his face with a pink cloth.

"What could you possibly be talking about~?" Lussuria asked, looking at Squalo for an answer as well. The shark raised his eyebrows, wondering if the man was hallucinating.

"Maybe we we're right about trying to send you to the mental institute...With Bel,"

"Mou~ That was suppose to be a secret, Squ-chan!"

"tch... Not anymore," He mumbled while he sat on the arm of the sofa he was closest to. "But seriously, Levi. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The room Fran and Bel are in," He said, finally catching his breath. "There's a boat.. A-and people singing, and an ocean! You gotta see it...!"

Lussuria and Squalo looked at each other, silently agreeing that Levi was going crazy. But they still agreed to check.

"alright, Levi. We'll check," Squalo said a little smugly, while turning his shoulder to the door. Levi quickly got up, and ran out before them, leading the two to the room where Bel and Fran were.

when they reached the room upstairs, Levi couldn't beleive his eyes...

"B-But.. There was an ocean.." He looked unbeleiveably at the room. The ocean.. Where did it go? Where was the boat? The singing people...

Squalo layed a hand on his slumping shoulder. "You were just hallucinating, it's okay. Good job, Bel, Fran," He nodded towards the two boys who were halfway done with their cleaning. "Where'd you get the eyepatch?" He asked as his eyes wondered around the room, landing on Fran.

"Just felt like wearing it, Squalo-san," The little boy lifted the eyepatch, reveling his right eye. The shark shrugged off the thought.

"Whatever, just hurry up and finish. If your lucky enough, I'll-"

"shishi~ Yes, yes, we'll be happy to clean the other rooms, if you like~ It's actually pretty fun," Bel said, excited, as if he just got off the most fun ride he's ever been on.

The elder eyed the blond tediously, wondering what had really happened while they were away.

"Bel-senpai found a new hobby," the green haired boy said, as he picked up leftover shards of glass off the floor.

"Really. Maybe you can use that hobby to clean your room. I almost died the last time I went in there," Squalo remembering the incident quickly shuddered. "You should really take those death contraptions of yours out of there,"

"I don't have any death contrpations in there.." Bel said, confused.

"... Then what was.. Nevermind. HURRY UP, WORK WORK WORK!" He paced out of the room, followed by Lussuria who was aiding a broken-down Levi.

When they left the room, Bel looked at Fran who was now dusting the lucky vases who weren't destroyed in the Made In China War.

"Lucky~" He wondered over in amusement to himslef.

"Senpai, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing~ Keep cleaning, we have to get the other rooms, too~" He pointed the broom he had in his hands to the boy with the dusting thing.

"geez, when were you the responsible one?"

"When I met and Ms. Dustpan. Hurry up, Toad! Before I sweep the floor with you," Bel teased as he threw a rag at the frog.

"Feel free to. I'll just scrub the toilet with your toothbrush.." Bel grinned widely. "That's really creepy. Please stop,"

"shishi~ I love you too, Frog,"

_**after cleaning...**_

"Damn, I'm tired," Bel complained as he hung loosely on the couch he and Fran were sitting on.

"After cleaning 5 other rooms, who wouldn't," Fran said reading another book. Bel looked at him while laying down, his legs on the back of the sofa. He wondered again what the frog was thinking of.

His green eyes were silently threading across the pages he seemed to just be skimming through. They held little life, yet they had light to it. Almost like a glassy sea inhabiting the little pools of color. He noticed how they would light up when a seemingly interesting thing would come up on the book. But just slightly. He learned how to read the emotions in his eyes through years of adoring the little boy.

"Do you need anything, Bel-senpai?" He asked without looking up from his book. He turned a page and looked up at the blond hwo was smiling dumbly at himself.

"No.. Nothing.." He sat up correctly, moving in closer to Fran. The younger boy scooted over slightly, making room for himself who was now squished.

"your a little too, close, Senpai,"

"I like being close to you," he said softly as he pecked the frog's cheek gently. Fran, seemingly stopped reading. His eyes were a little wider again, looking at Bel from the corners f his eyes. "I love you..."

"I don't think you mean it," Fran said, as his eyes returned to a normal size.

He didn't like the thought of people telling him they loved him. All his life, he never experienced what it felt like to be loved. He just lived on not knowing what he felt like. And he never wanted to. But Bel...

"I mean it..." Bel wrapped his arms around Fran, not wanting to let go of him not matter how hard the other boy struggled.

"What would you know about love... It doesn't seem like you would know anything about it at all," He gave into being held by the other. He wanted to know how Bel seemed so sure about loving him.

"At first.." Bel hesitated, "I was frozen to the world... But then you came along. You seemed different.. Almost blank to other people. I tried to break you, but I just ended up breaking myself... I gave into you,"

"But how do you know you love me...? All my life, I've never experienced one bit of affection. How would I know?" Fran looked blankly at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with Bel. (which was fairly easy, BUT STILL!)

"I.. I just know... The way you make me feel.. How happy I get when I see you smile even just a little..." Bel stopped, looking for a change in the boy's expression. Nothing changed. Just a blank stare.

Those green eyes held more of a glassy feel this time. Bel wanted to get lost in them. He loved them...

"See...? That's why I love you," Bel touched Fran's eyes a little.

"What do you mean?" He said, looking up at the touch. His eyes lost the glassy feel, and they just.. Sparkled... The blond smiled- a real smile, keeping hold of the boys stare.

"Your eyes. It's like someone can get lost in them.. I never know what your thinking... And I guess that's half of the reason why I like you so much,"

"my... eyes..?" He touched them. Bel cupped his face gently, leaning in for another kiss. Fran would've resisted, but he didn't. He didn't want to this time. And maybe never again after that... Letting Bel's lips linger over his, his mind raced with thoughts.

_'how do you make me feel this way...? I used to hate you.. Now.. I'm regretting all those thoughts...'_

Bel's mind raced as well.

_'I don't understand how you can keep me going like this.. Your just too... I don't know what to say...'_

Their lips mingled a little more until Fran decided he needed air. He sighed deeply before looking up at Bel again. He wondered what might be behind all that hair...

_'Black eyes..? Red? One of each color? Maybe blue.. Maybe he only had one eye.. Maybe he didn't have any at all!'_

"Froggy, you okay? Your expressions changing every second.." Bel hugged Fran tighter, earning a discernted gasp from the fragile boy.

"Bel-senpai? What color are your eyes?" Fran poked the spots where they were supposed to be at. Bel's grip slightly loosened, as he kissed the boy's cheek again. The frog hat moved slightly out of it's way, threatning to fall off.

"Sometime, when I'm sure... I'll let you see them," Bel gently took off the hat, much to Fran's surprise.

"Sure about what?" The younder boy asked, wondering about many things at the moment. Bel let go, and stood up. He truned around one more time.

"I need to finish a mission for boss. I might be back later tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Bye, Froggy... No, Princess," Bel smiled one more time before leaving the Frog blushing in it's place.

"I love you," Fran called over him. The blond stopped, and looked back at the boy on the couch. He quickly ran back, and scooped Fran in his arms. More kisses surprised the green haired boy as the older man mumbled in his ears.

"I love you too, Froggy.. I love you, too..."

_**later that night... 9:21 p.m...**_

Fran yawned as he sat on the couch, watching late night shows with what he called his family. It was suppose to be comedy, but the act had sucked. So Squalo, the great and mighty holder of the remote, decided to changed it to a drama series, in which Lussuria was quite fond of.

"I'm gonna head in now, Lussuria-san, Squalo-san, Boss... Pervert," He acknowledged Levi with a slight nod and an invisible smirk.

"Who ya' calling a perv!" Levi snapped back, slightly adjusting in his seat. Fran kept going, not bothering to look back at the (wo)man.

"specificly the man who just asked that question. Good night, minna-san," They watched the boy as he stalked off quietly to his room.

"Bel's not here yet?" Squalo asked as he surfed the channels that seemed interesting. He was in his pajamas already, ready to go to sleep anytime now.

"mm~ Was it really nescessary to have sent him alone, Boss~?" Lussuria looked worried, wondering what might've happened to the young blond. Xanxus just simply took a sip of his drink and yawned.

"If I knew he couldn't have done it, I wouldn't have issued it from the beginning. It involved strategy and quick thinking. Of course it was neccessary. Other people would just slow him down,"

"Thanks for the thought, Boss~" Bel popped out of nowhere again, covered in blood. His face was smeared with dried blood, a large grin standing out. His white teeth stood out from the bloody mess he made himself. His striped shirt was now a plain red shirt that seemed to have been soaked with water.

Xanxus grunted in response, and lifted his cup up to his lips. The others stared at him, half wondering what he was suppose to do.

"I think you went a little too, far Bel," Xanxus said, looking at the blond from the corner of his eyes. "You were juts suppose to dart him, and it was done,"

"Well, I bumped into security on my way there, so I had to take care of them. The stupid old quack put up a hard fight," He responded as he licked his knife caked with blood. "He cut me with swords and shit," He lifted his shirt, revealing a long gash across his abdomen.

"You obviously went crazy. Did you cut him into pieces?" The boss asked, turning back to the program starting.

"Yeah~ It was fun. You wanna see?" He quickly took out his black phone, the blood on it not very visible. He pushed a few buttons, and held the phone up for them to see.

"Oh god! Bel, you really went all out on this dude!" Squalo moved back in his seat, disgusted at the picture. Levi looked away, bitting his bottom lip to prevent his dinner from escaping. Lussuira put his hands on his mouth, and looked at Bel worridly.

"Good. Did you get what we needed?"

"Of course~ It was fairly easy. Though I had to search him really well for it," Bel shuddered at the thought. He then took out from a plastic ziplock bag, a micro chip.

"Good. I'll send it to Vongola Lab for analyzations. And stop dripping blood all over my floor, trash!" Bel laughed, and went upstairs, obviously tracking blood on the floor.

He decided he would shower quickly and come down later when he changed.

"Oww... Hey, Luss.. Can you fix up my gashes?" Bel walked into the room, holding up his shirt as he examined the cuts.

"Of course dear~ Come here," The gay man opened up his box weapon and a very flashy peacock popped out.

"Hai, hai~ now, come closer so the flames can seep in,"

Bel came closer, while gently taking off his shirt. He had three other wonds on his arms and chest. "Atleast they stopped bleeding before I cam home~ I almost killed the driver!"

He watched as the wounds quickly dissapeared, new skin forming around the wounds. "ahhh, thanks, Luss~"

"No problem~ Now, head off to your room quickly. Rest up a little, we're going somewhere tomorrow,"

_**in Bel's room, he couldn't get Fran out of his head...**_

Bel tossed and turned in his large bed. He couldn't sleep. And neither could Fran.

Fran had heard Bel's door open earlier when he came home. He wanted to go into his room to see if he was okay. Fran knew what he was suppose to do while on the mission boss sent him to do. Bel was suppose to steal a micro chip thing for some reason.

Fran turned around in the covers, adjusting hisself to be comfortable. No matter how he turned, he couldn't find a nice position. He sat up annoyed.

_'maybe I'll sleep with Senpai tonight...' _He got up, grabbing his smallest pillow. As he reached for his door knowb, he hesitated a little, not knowing if Bel would let him sleep in his room._ 'why wouldn't he? I'm sure he will, right?'_

He silently walked out of the room, heading for Bel's room, which was just down th hall. Slowly, he walked there, thinking over what Bel might've said if he tried to get into his bed. (And no, I don't mean 'lemon' when I say get into his bed!)

Fran reached for his door, and slowly turned it. He netered the dark room, and watched as a figure on the bed sat up.

"Senpai...? C-can I sleep with.. you tonight?" Fran squeaked cutely, stepping into the the room more.

"Of course," Bel said quietly. "I couldn't sleep either," He smiled smally, motioning for Fran to come in. Fran smiled a little, walking up to the man's bed. He sat on the edge, as Bel grabbed for him, hiding him under the thick covers, and his arms.

Fran felt warm under Bel's bare body. He curled up on his chest and found it much more comfortable than when he was in his bed.

Bel felt the same as well, not wanting to let his new pillow go.

"Good night, Fran..."

"Good night.. Bel.." Fran looked up at his Senpai, and gave his cheek a soft peck. He noticed Bel's fringe was moved away.

There he saw beautiful ice-blue eyes staring lovingly back at him. Fran smiled fully, kissed him again. They closed their eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CHUU! This was the cute chapter~ oooh, Fran finally accepted Bel, and the plot still has'nt started yet._. Damn you, plot bunny for making the beginning soo freaking long! darn.<strong>

**Okay, in the next chapter, I promise you I'll let the plot develope! **

**Oh, did I mention I have a new story coming up? Giggle~ It's called Searching For Memory. It's still BelxFran, so for those of you who like my story, please wait for it! I'll have the summary in the new story when you read it, since I'm too, lazy to type it here-_-**

**Well, that's all for today~ Stay for chapter 5, or I'll hog tie you to a tree and force you to read it!**

**Bye-bii~ Neko-sama loves you, and reviews~ Not really. I just say that to waste space. Oh, well.**

**JUST REVIEW ANYWAY. kbyee~**


	5. Dolls of another shark

**KURAA! yay, so chapter 5 is here^^ SHIT. THAT WAS A FREAKING 3 WEEK LONG WAIT! I'M SOOOO SORRY! ME AND MY PROCASTINATING WAYS HAVE SHOWN! But I've also been really busy lately, so I can't say anything else. (Bel: STOP LIEING, YOU STUPID GIRL!) Dammit! Don't call me stupid! I said I was sorry TT^TT I should shut up now, and let the story go on. I'M SORRY!**

Bel woke up, Fran in his arms. He looked at the sleeping body, smiling as he touched the younger boy's cheek. Fran stirred in his sleep at the touch. He opened his eyes to a slit, looking up at Bel. His hands travelled from his waist to Bel's neck. He hugged him tighter, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Good morning," Bel whispered as he kissed the outside of his ear. Fran looked up, his nose against Bel's chin/cheek. He let himself take in Bel's scent for a few moments before letting go of Bel's neck.

Fran sat up, stretching his back against the morning light. He looked around the room. Blood red curtains were set aside to let in the light. The floor was a type of white marble, contrasting against the equaly red bed. The bed was huge! It was probably 8 feet in width and length. Though how would Fran know, he wasn't really good at eyeballing sizes. Fran noticed that the room was oddly... clean.

He looked at Bel, who was recoiling in bed, his naked chest glowing against the window. "Ne... Senpai?" Fran asked as he looked around the room more.

"Since when did you clean your room..?" He felt strong, nimble hands wrap around his waist, as a chin rested on his shoulder. He didn't mind. He felt comfortable, and warm against the other body.

"After I showered last night," Bel kissed his the hollow of his neck, letting his lips linger around the base. Fran rested his head on Bel's, smelling the sweet smell that emmited from him. *INSERT ROYAL SMELL AND DESCRIPTION HERE.*

"You must really like cleaning for you to have gotten rid of everything dirty," He looked around once more, his eyes travelling to a pile of dirty clothes. "most of it, atleast..."

Bel giggled in his neck, moving his head up to Fran's pale face. "The only reason I cleaned it up is so that it's livable for you~"

"What do you mean?" Fran moved closer, turning towards Bel. Without warning, the blond picked up Fran, sitting him on his lap. By instinct, Fran's arms moved around Bel's neck, wrapping themselves tightly to bring them closer. Bel rested his arms against Fran's waist, ocasionaly holding onto them.

"I asked Boss if you could move into my room yesterday," He gently cupped Fran's cheek, smiling normally. The tealette's eyes lighted up slightly, an air of excitement hovering around him.

"R-really? What did he say?" A small smile qivered at the corner of his lips, threatning to break his mask. He let it break for a moment, smiling with all his teeth.

Bel looked at him, amazed that he smiled. But it was the same reason Bel would use a nice, normal smile towards Fran, and not a crazy, blood-lusting grin.

"He didn't care, as long as we're not too loud at night," Fran's cheeks turned red, the smile dissapearing, instead replaced with a gaping cave. Bel laughed, giving the frog a small peck on the cheek. "You saying you don't want to do it with me?"

"N-No, I mean.. I-I.. I do, I- well..." His blush deepened even more, unable to speak what he meant. He was cut short by Bel's lips slowly brushing against his own. When he finally pulled away, his normal grin came back."shishi~ I'm just playing, Froggy," An audible sigh came from Fran. "Although... That doesn't sound so bad either..."

Fran's cheeks turned even brighter, if at all possible. Bel laughed again, letting go of the frog. He got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom connected to his room. Fran looked after him, watching the blond enter. He idioticly smiled at himself, wondering how he came to be with this insane bastard...

_'he's my insane bastard now...'_ He dove back under the covers, stretching the sleep out of his system. He looked at the digital clock on the side of the bed. It was about 6 o'clock, which means it's time for the human alarm to scream his ass out of bed.

**"VRAAAAIIITTT! GET YOUR SLEEPING ASSES UP!"** Squalo, on cue, bursted through the heavy mahogany doors, waving his sword dangerously at the drawers, while threatning to chop them up. A string of words- shouts- came out of his sharky mouth, but stopped when he took a look at the room.

"It's... clean.." He swerved his head around the whole room, examining it. Then he returned his eyes to himself. "and I'm not on the ground..."

Fran nodded, helping Squalo get through reality. "yes. and you can finally see the floor,"

"There's a floor here?" He quickly looked to the ground, stomping his feet to make sure he wasn't in any hallucination of sorts. "Oh. my. God. There's a floor!" He franticly looked around again, searching for the door. He ran out, screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Lussuria! There's a floor in Bel's room! There's actually a floor! One where you can step on and not die!" You could hear him screaming this all the way downstairs. Fran slightly shook his head, his messy hair falling in his face. 'it's just a floor...'

"What was that about~?" Bel came out scratching the back of his neck. He yawned as he walked to the mini firdge next to the oversized bed. He opened it up, and grabbed a bottle water. (yeesh, Bel! I don't even have a lamp in mines -_-)

"Captain found your floor," Fran said, rolling around to face Bel. Bel shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

"I didn't know I had one either,"

_**now that we got that whole floor thing out of the way, let's skip to their afternoon~! :D**_

They sat there. Doing nothing. Staring at nothing. Thinking of nothing. Breathing nothing. (I lied, they were breathing, don't worry!)

Squalo looked at them awkwardly as he walked past, another drink in hand. He raised and eyebrow at their.. nothingness..

He thought they looked like one of those evil dolls that would come alive in the middle of the night, AND STAB YOUR FREAKING GUTS TO DEATH AND THEN AFTER THAT, THEY'LL EAT YOUR BRAINS LIKE ZOMBIES, AND, AND, AND- breaath, Squ-chan~ Breaath~! The thought gave him goosebumps, and possibly later that night, nightmares.

"Can you guys.. Move around a little..?" He cleared his throat nervously, as they looked up slowly, in sync. Just imagine it. Them looking like dead dolls.. Then all of a sudden, they look up at you.. yeah. creepy. (I LIED! IT'S CUTE! to me..)

"whaat...?" Their voices reasonated together, giving Squalo even more of a harder time around them. They stared at him silently, their eyes looking as glassy as they felt.

"Okay! This is getting weird," He quickly put his glass down, and urged them up. "you two, get out and.. do what couples do! Go fuck in a motel, or something.."

He pushed them out of the room, leading them to the door. "Have fun with your lives, and.. Just don't do that creepy thing again, okay? Okay!" He litterly kicked them out of the door, slamming it shut. Inside a releived Squalo sighed, happy to have them out of the way.

"uhm.. Now what?" Fran asked, as Bel tried to re-open the door, but failed.

"I guess we go out..." He stepped down the thingy in front of the door, and checked the time on his phone.

"and do what...? eat?"

"...Yeah, sure. I'm hungry~" He walked off, leaving Fran behind. Noticing this, he stopped and went back for the younger boy. He took his hand and quickly dragged him off wo who knows where.

_**NOM NOM NOM, GETTING FAT ON BURGERY SHIT, AND PASTAS.**_

They walked hand in hand, smiling, as they got closer to thier next stop: The park. They sat at the bench, watching small kids playing on the swings. They watched the birds being fed by old ladies throwing bread crumbs. Fran looked up at Bel, admiring how his face glowed a little in the afternoon light.

He reached for Bel's hand, taking it gently in his. Bel looked down, and smiled softly, twining his fingers with Fran's. They fitted perfectly in the spaces of the older blonds hands.

Seeing this, he layed his green head on Bel's shoulder. He found himself smiling idioticly again, but let it pass. He did this often now, when he thought about Bel.

They stayed there for a while, until some rude teenagers decided to make fun of their gayness. I mean, what do you expect? Two guys in the park, holding hands, one laying his head on the other. That's gay. but cute at the same time. siigh. I love gay people.

"Look at them!" One pointed, laughing as Bel got up threatningly. "ooh~ I''m so scared! Freak!"

"Bel..." Fran took his arm, making him sit down again. "when no one's around.."

"Bel? That's a gay name!" They laughed harder, as someone else retorted their comments. "Fits their gay personality!"

They got up, wanting to go to another area. The teens followed, still teasing their new found entertainment. They were both mentally planning to get rid of them permanently.

The two of them quickly chose a spot. It was perfect! No one was around, and it was a bit dark.

"Look! They found a place to make out!" Bel turned around, a crazy grin playing his lips. A glint of predetory evil flashed through Fran's green eyes.

The younger group backed away slightly, feeling the change of atmosphere in the air. The two stepped forward, as the obnoxious children tried to move away.

"Leaving so soon~? shishi~" Bel licked his lips, imagining how much blood would've been lost once they went for it.

"But we didn't even get any fun," Fran swung his arms around his side playfully. "You guys had all the fun,"

"Let's make this quick, alright~ We don't have all day~"

The teens quickly ran away, only to be stopped by a wall of flames. Bel laughed at their hopelesness, while Fran lighted his ring. They cussed finding out there was no way they could escape this alive.

One boy, seeing the rings light up, his eyes flared up in fear, "What the hell's going on!"

"Your death~" 3 knives punctured the boy's stomach. The blood sprayed on his peers faces, sending them mad with fear. Some screamed as the blood touched them.

Bel went wild at the sound of their cries. "You take that half, I'll take this~" Bel negotiated with Fran, hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Hai, hai~" The flame on his ring quickly grew stronger, all the while creating an illusion of dead bodies. The illusions reached at the group, some succesfully grasping at them. About two of them threw up at the strong sense of the illusion.

"This is going to be fun~"

Their blood spilled violently.

**HAHA. yay. So I got lazy on this chapter TT^TT and I know I promised that the plot would develope in this chapter.. UWAHH! gomen about that. I always let people down... *awwuuh..* yeah, and I know, this chapter was a little rushed. All they did was go out on a date, and kill some homophobes -_-**

**yes, I'm sorry about that. THE PLOT STILL HASN'T DEVELOPEED~! NUUUUUOOOO! darn.**

**well, I hope you don't hate me for that. But when it does, it's gonna have some pars where Bel dresses up as a giant chicken. That's all I'm gonna say~ ;P**

**SO STAY FOR THAT!**

**Well, thanks for reading! Reviewers not only will get virtual cookies, but they'll also have their very own Bel-in-a-Chicken-Suit-Doll! OUH. YES.**

**Neko-sama loves you! Bye-bii~ CHUU~!**


	6. The beginning of subsiding feelings!

**Bonjour! I'm currently in France, enjoying an afternoon crossiant, while watching a bunch of mimes... doing whatever mimes do :D *NO I'M NOT. I HAVE NO TIME FOR THAT.***

**So I decided to add 'stop procastinating' on my resolution. and it took me while to add that on, since.. yeah. And again, I'm soo sorry for updating only now TT^TT I really should think about getting a new job. eh. Well, it pays well, so I'm not complaining. YES, I AM. well, darn, I can't have everything I want. psh. Well, time to blast loud J-Rock music in my ears. And you. Back to the story, hon! did I just call you 'hon..?'**

It's been 2 weeks. 2 weeks, since the day they've been together, and so far, it's been pretty good. Ask anyone who works with the two of them. Their always together, either laughing, playing, or killing some random dude who happens to just piss them off.

Fran has been smilling so much more, ever since they have. Now, you'd think that was a good thing. But for Bel.. Let's just start it off like this...

He looked up at Fran, seeing that smiling face. It lightened his day. Yet, only slightly. The younger males eyes were bright, and seemingly colorfull. Unlike before, they weren't dark looking. The resturant lights made them even brighter as he looked up at Bel, his smile getting larger. There was no hint of darkness in them. At all.

This, however, was a problem for Bel. Where was that deep sea look Fran's eyes had? and he's been so easy to read lately, Bel didn't like it for some reason...

They've been doing the same things over and over again, going out when they had free time, usually to the same resturant they were in right now. Once in a while, they would go to the movies, or hang out with the rest of Varia. Although, that was only when Xanxus wanted to have his way with Squalo, then they would all be forced out of HQ. Once in a while, they'd find Squalo chasing after them, his hair in a mess. (I think you know what that means. Xanxus tried to comb his hair, but Squ-chan resisted! yeah. No.) :D

There was never anything new.

Bel half-smiled, and looked back down, forking whatever was on his plate. He brought the fork close to his face, and quickly popped it into his mouth, feeling Fran's eyes on him. The stare felt happy, and full of energy. Like usual. Bel looked up smiling, pretending not to know why Fran was looking at him like that, when he knew very well why.

"shishi~ Whaat~?" He grinned, using his usual tone.

Fran looked back down, a slight blush appearing. Bel knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I don't know... I'm just so happy to be with you, that's all," Bel rolled his eyes underneath his fringe, but kept the smile plastered on, like he enjoyed Fran's answer.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Fran and all, but sometimes... He can be a little too, repetitive..

"Aww, Froggy~ I'm so happy to be with you, too~" Of course, this was his reply to everytime Fran would say that. The frog's blush deepened even more, until he frowned. A dark glance casted over his eyes. This got Bel's attention.

'_Now what are you thinking~?_' His plastered smiled dissapeard as he pretended to be worried about Fran's sudden change in mood, when actually he like it.

"What's wrong, Froggy?" he leaned in a little closer, chewing another spoonful of food. Fran looked up at him, a hint of sadness attached to his stare. Catching Bel's attention, then losing it again when he smiled only slightly.

"Well... I feel like I repeat myself too often..." Fran's shoulders slumped slightly.

_'you think?'_ Bel thought boredly. He pretended to care again, taking Fran's hand in his.

"No, don't worry about it," He smiled nicely, not wanting to seem rude. Though he would never care if he was rude or not with others. It was only when he was with Fran did he care. But, sometimes the he wouldn't care if it showed in front of Fran. It happened, big deal. It just so happened to slip out.

"But it annoys me sometimes to think there's never anything new," Fran responded, an air of sadness and annoyance lingering in his voice.

_'oh, reaally~? I didn't know!'_ Blondie over there thought sarcasticly. He mentally sighed, annoyed as well.

"It's tottally fine, Froggy~ Maybe next time we can go somewhere different?" He asked hopefully, even though he knew there was a different answer waiting.

"I don't know.. I'm not ready for change right now..." Now, if you could please insert a poor Bel *MENTALLY* facepalming at the teal-haired frog. Self face plam is optional, too!

He laughed at the comment, as much as he wanted to bang his head on the table. "Froggy~ It's just a change in what we're gonna do~"

"I... I know. But, it's just that... Nevermind," You see, that was the problem with Fran. Everytime Bel offered a different thing to do, he would just decline it. Now, he's going on about how there's nothing new to do. If you could please insert that facepalming Bel once more, that'd be great. And again, self facepalm is optional.

_'sometimes I feel like your actually a girl-turned-man...'_ Who wouldn't! He's like a girl. Feminine features, curves, everything! He even has the mentallity and logic of a woman. The mentallity and logic that men don't get. So, yes. Bel sometimes had a hard time understanding him. And he didn't like that.

Now, look at that! It first stated that Bel liked him because he couldn't easily read him. But now, he hated that about him. So technically, they both have the mentallity and logic of woman. Your mind was just epically blown into bits of epically blown pieces of logic.

Their rest of their date was spent with a sort of awkward silence, Fran not seeming to notice.

**sorry this was so short. HAHA, yeah. I'm on the verge of falling asleep -_- it's like 3:35 in the morning, and I'm still doing this. yeah, I'll try update the next day TT^TT well, good night.**

**read and review, blah blah blah. Neko-sama loves you. as much as she loves sleep. So make her love you more by reviewing. Or don't... though that would make me enter a state of depression where I won't be able to talk or write. Or do anything for that fact. Well, I guess this is bye for today. g'night.**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAWN. -crashesonlaptop-**


	7. Last resort

**YAY. So I got to have time to write this, since my boss said I was working too hard ._. Well, guess what buddy! Your the one forcing me to work through my bones! TT_TT So I guess you can say it's fair enough... no it's not. Though, one day still is enough. or not. But, I'm thankful anyway~**

**sooo... yeah, I'm in a happy mood. Oh, and I'm sick did I mention that? chumbawamaba, I'll keep going. No matter how many times I hafta dissinfect the screen because of sneezes.. Okay. FORWARD, STEVEN!**

"Senpai...?" Fran called out, entering the door leading to the living room. Bel subconciously slid down further into the couch, slightly annoyed by Fran's voice. A small frown was replacing the usual grin he wore. He really didn't want to do anything at the moment. Talking was one of the things he refused to do since this morning.

"Senpai?" The frog peeked his head over the thingy for the couch. (you know, that head board thingy?) Over the head board, Bel's body lay limp, a slight pouty frown slowly forming along the quivers of his lips. "Senpai..?" He repeated one more time.

"Whaaat?" His voice held a tint of anger and annoyance within it's tone. He didn't bother looking up, since he felt Fran was being an eyesore lately.

The younger slightly raised his eyebrows, surprised at the tone of Bel's voice. "I was looking for you..." He walked to the front of the couch. He quickly scanned Bel, his eyes getting wider.

"Ne, Senpai? Why aren't you ready yet?"

Bel barely looked up, tilting his head only slightly, while he used his eye to lazily look at Fran. "For what?" The annoyance in his voice had gotten stronger, leaving Fran puzzled again.

"For our date of course!" His jaw dropped slightly as his shoulders fell down in a relaxed, slumping way. His eyes had that childish feel. That feel when you leave a 5 year old unsatisfiedd with his candy.

"Yeah... about that.." Bel got up, adjusting his sleeves. "Let's just cancel that today, alright?"

"But you cancelled it yesterday, too! And the day before, and the day before that!" Sadness could be seen in Fran's flawless features, making it evident that he was definately unhappy with his request.

Bel merely shrugged, laughing as he gave his relentless response. "Well, we can't have everything we want, now can we~?" He walked away, seemingly satified with what he said. "Oh, and don't even bother moving it to tomorrow. Your smart, right? You should know the answer to that~" He finally said over his shoulder without taking a glance back at the glassy eyed boy.

"Bel.. Senpai.." He looked down, willing the tears not to fall down. They do eventually, landing directly on the floor, not touching his cheeks. He quickly gathered back his emotions, pretending that the whole thing didn't matter.

Walking back toward the kitchen for no reason, his strides were small and slow. He couldn't help looking down on the floor, replaying what Bel had harshly said.

As he entered the kitchen, he heard a slight humming, sweet and happy. It was, of course, Lussuria, baking cookies again. The sweet scent of chocolate filled his nostrils, bringing his mood up a bit. Though, it wasn't enough.

He sat on a counter chair, gloomily tracing the tiles on the table. Lussuira looked up happily from the oven, his smile turning around into a small frown.

"mm~? What's wrong, dear~?" He layed the cookies down on the table, removing the thick baking glove thingies from his hand. He then quickly, lifted Fran's chin a little as if to examine him.

Fran's eyes looked down to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact (or glasses contact) with the gay man. Lussuria quickly let go, dissaprovingly placed his hands on his hips.

"Did Bel cancel your date again?" He qucikly pulled up a chair next to Fran, hoping he would open up.

Fran looked down even more, embarrased at the thought for some reason. Rainbow Child inhaled deeply, collecting his thoughts.

"What did he say, honey?" He looked at Fran seriously, gently holding the little boy's hand in his.

Fran hesitated for a moment, not wanting to say. But he finally agreed anyway. "Well.. To start off..." He looked up at the ceiling, trying to desperately gain the courage to tell.

"He.. He said we can't have everything we want..." His shoulders relaxed a bit, the wieght on it minimizing. He then continued with the rest, a little weary. "Then.. He said not to bother rearranging the date for tomorrow..." At that point, he felt tears well up a little.

Lussuira bit his bottom lip, trying to asses the problem. He looked to his side, like there was an an answer to it beside them.

"Maybe Bel just needs some space..." He started off, trying to be gentle. Fran seeing the gentleness thought of it a different way.

"A-are you saying Bel wants to bre-"

"No, no, sweetie, no! That's not what I meant! What I mean is-"

"Bel is seeing another girl! Or guy! H-he's bisexu-"

"Fran-chan, will you please let me finish what I'm saying!" He cocked his head back, hands grasping at the counter. The tealette calmed down slightly.

"oh.. sorry, Lussuria-san..."

"It's alright dear. Now, what I mean is, he's a guy. He needs space for himself ocassionaly. Don't you feel the same sometimes?"

Fran thought about it for a moment, considering his feelings.

"Well.. No. I actually don't. I wanna spend every moment with him," He looked happy about the answer.

However, this made Lussuria's job a bit more difficult. He's dealt with many fangirls, yes, but not as dedicated. Okay, some or most may be as dedicted, but this was a whole new level.

"Dear, you might be getting a little clingy. Like I said, he needs space,"

"But he's had enough space for the past day! How much more space can he get?" Fran snapped at the comment, agitated slightly. Lussuria cocked his head to one side, thinking of ways on how to break it gently.

"Dear... Bel's the type of person who needs a lot of space. We've known him since he was 8. We know that very well. Sometimes it may take a few weeks for him to get back to that whole stage where he wants you to be by his side,"

"Weeks?" Fran shrieked, then quickly composed himself again. "Weeks..? But why..?"

"he's just that type of person. He's always been social, but when he needs space, he's not afraid to lock himself in his closet to do that,"

"Well... I guess your right," Fran's shoulders sluped down again, choosing to take the answer.

"I know I'm right. Now, you wanna help me make more cookies~?" Lussuria got up, happy to oblige with Fran's problem.

"Sure... I can use something to get my mind off things,"

_**after making cookies...**_

Fran wondered aimlessly around HQ again, having nothing to do. Soon enough, he found himself walking the halls that lead to Bel's room.

_'what am I doing...?'_ Before he could think again, his hand reached for the knob. And before he realized anything else, 3 knives were thrown in his direction.

_'been a while since that happened...'_ He entered the room, white tiles, messily clad with clothes on the floor.

"There's this thing called knocking, Frog," Bel, polishing his knives, threw another silver beauty at him. (yes, Bel's knives are B-E-A-utiful.)

"What do you want? I'm busy," He got up from his abnormally large bed, and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of his room. He quickly opened it and pulled out a can of soda.

"No reason..." Fran looked down, a bit guilty for entering without reason. When actually, he didn't have to be sorry. He was the type of person who would let the blame fall upon him.

"Then get the fuck out!" Bel raised his arms, giving him a more built physique. Fran flinched at the tone of his voice again, feeling tears forming on the rim of his bottom lid.

"I just wanted to talk.. to you.." He backed away from the room, almost at the door. Underneath his fringe, Bel rolled his eyes. At the moment, he didn't care about Fran- whether he was going to cry or not. Bitch at him, or stay quiet. He just wanted some time alone.

"Look, I said I was busy, alright! So take your shit and leave," The words leaving Bel's lips left a sharp pang in the pit of Fran's heart.

"But... I-I just wanted to.."

"I don't care about what you want! Just.. Go. I'll talk when I feel like it. Right now, I have the urge to fucking fly your ass out of my window," Another pang, much more sharper than the first, banged on his heartstrings.

Fran nodded, not wanting to argue, much less be thrown out the window by his lover. As he turned around, the blond had one more comment.

"Don't take it wrong," Bel said, plopping back on his bed. He grabbed a magazine from his stand, flipping through it, a look of disgust on his face. "You call those boobs?" he commented to himself. "Whatever. This thing going on between us..." He returned to Fran.

"Isn't.. working out...?" A hard lup formed in Fran's throat. He hoped Bel didn't say it was.

"It's not over. I just need some time by myself," He flipped the pages again, not finding anything interesting enough for his attention. "So, when I feel ready, I'll tell you. For now-" He shooed Fran away with his hand, not looking up.

"-Leave."

Fran quickly walked out, a small happiness in his heart. Yet, the feeling of being burdened and alone still was too much of a competion with his happiness.

With his stronger feelings taking over, his tears quickly brimmed out of his eyes. He thought how weak he felt, but didn't care.

"Then I guess... There's only one more option left for me..." He grabbed his phone from his pocket, dialing a number he subconciously knew all too well.

It ringed a few times, before the holder of the number picked up.

"[moshi, moshi~?]"

**BLOOP. yay :D The plot bunny has finally set me free, and the plot HAS FINALLY BEGUN! clap for me, readers~^^Y**

**well, I have nothing else to say for this chapter, since**

**A.) I'm eating, and my grasy fingers are staining the keyboard.**

**B.)I'm still sneezing my guts out.**

**and C.) I wanna re-watch KHR again :D**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading! Neko-sama loves cookies and rainbows. She also loves Bel with all her heart! But, reviews are a second, too! :P bye-biii~ shishi~**


	8. No time time or place

**glob glob. glob glob. That's the sound of me playing with snot! :D okay, no. Forget I said that. That's the sound of me saying 'glob glob. glob glob.' But I'm still sick anyway.**

**I guess you can say I'm being respinsible today, updating and all. Oh! and guess what! :D not that you have to know that.. I mean, I don't have much but.. It's really good for the customer service, so it's a huge acomplishment for me. what am I talking about... DAH.**

**Yeeeah. In the last chapter, I got reviews asking why Bel is being a jerk :o TRANSITION! Well, you see, that is how the plot developes. I'll give you a hoardering detail. -theystillenduptogether- HAHA. okay, long intro done. HURRY UP, STEVEN. Scooby Dooobidoobidooo~ might be a little short -_-**

Over the phone, the background filled with music, steel drums tinkling out rasta music. Sounds of merry laughter, singing and what seemed to be the ocean spraying waves, traveled to Fran's ear.

He breathed in deeply, counting to three before talking. "Mu.. Mukuro.. San,"

A small pause on the other side of the line interluded with patois music of the bahamas. He held his breath, waiting for a response.

"[who's this~?]" Mukuro, apparently really didn't know who it was. Fran breathed out, feeling irritated at the thought of his instructor not knowing who he was. His shoulders slumped to his side, freeing a small bit of anxiety.

"Fran," He waited for a response again. Not getting one, he repeated. "Fran... You know, your student..? Your.. Ex..?"

"[mmm.. Fran...? Fran..]" The instructor pondered the name, until finally he came to conclusion. "[Ah! Fran! The one with the green hair and eyes~?]"

"Yes! Yes.. Your student," He rolled his eyes mentally, knowing the Pineapple instructor was playing around. "Funny how you forgot me so easily, huh, Mukuro-san?"

"[eh~? Is it my fault you sound so different?]" Mukuro put his hand on his waist, digging his toes deeper into the cool sand.

"Whatta'ya mean I sound different!" Fran snapped back, already hating him for indirectly insulting him earlier.

Back at wherever Mukuro was, he shrugged, a teasing smirk playing his lips. As a carribean bartender passed by with a tray of drinks, he quickly grabbed a decorated plastic cup, putting it to his lips.

"[your voice... *slurp* It sounds more.. Happy, I should say~? ah, Rasta! Pass ehm a Bammy!]" (Bammy is a type of cassava cake, where it's pulp is battered out to remove bitter taste. It's actually Jamaican slang.)

He rolled his eyes again, then came to wonder, "Mukuro, where the hell are you?"

"[mm~? Ah, Jamaica. Wonderful place to visit. Beautiful-]"

"Pineapple people? Yeah, I can see how you would like it there," Fran's patience was quickly diminishing. "That's not why I called,"

"[hmm~ Then tell me, why did you call~? I thought you missed me~]" Mukuro laughed again, that strange and eerie 'kufufu' replaying slowly in the student's mind.

"I'm not in the mood to play games right now, Mukuro," His mood shifted from a sad and depressing solemn, to a serious and austere play.

"[I can see that,]" He took a bite of the cake in his hands, sweet pulp dripping down his chin. (Fangirls everywhere! Squeal!) "[what do you want anyway~?]"

"Re... relation.." He hesistated, feeling a hard lump form in the pit of his throat.

"[..ship advice~?]"

"yeah... yeah, advice. So will you help me..?"

"[yeah, of course! Okay, so starboard is to your left. Or is it to your right.. The deck is the floor. If you break the engine, just jiggle it a little~ And if it-]"

"Mukuro! Please, I really nee-"

"[Shut the fuck up, I'm not done! okay. And if it still doesn't work, break it manually. Now you can talk~]" Mukuro happily walked off to a lounge chair, in front of a mini bar, enjoying the skin parade.

"I really need your help," Fran leaned back on the nearest wall around him, swallowing the leftover pride in his mouth. He felt some tears well up in his eyes again, the thought of Bel leaving him too much.

"[gee~ I'd love to, but..]" He stood up as a babe walked by, his eyes full of predetory hunger. "[I have some things.. to attend to..]" Following the girl, he bidded a last farewell. "[ Yeah, Fran? I gotta go. I, uh.. I'll call you back later..]" Mukuro quickly snapped the phone in half, stuffing it in the pockets of his board shorts.

"Wait! Muku..ro.." The line on the other side was disconnected, a meloed beeping sound only heard. "fucking bastard..." His shoulders slumped again, dropping his phone on the ground. He stared at it, a small pout turning on the corners of his lips.

_'just wait.. just wait for it, Bel...' _ He thought unconciously as tears fell down again. What he was waiting for, he didn't know either. He just knew, one way or another, he'd regain the feelings.

He walked up the hallway, his head hanging low. Lussuria's voice rang in his head for some reason, remembering the conversation they had while the time he was with Lussuria.

_"you know honey, I've always been one to never give up on what I want. You seem like the type too~! Your young, healthy, and beautiful. I figured you as the ambitious one who wouldn't let things go through so easily, just by sight,"_

_"Lussuria-san, you have bad judgmental skills. I'm a push over, in case you didn't know that,"_

_"Do I~?" _he laughed a little. _"well, maybe I do, but I know, when the time comes for you, I know you'll hang on tightly,"_

_"and when will that time come?" _He remembered biting into a freshly baked pastry, playing with the batter on the spoon.

_"mm.. Right now~? You did the right thing by telling me about what Bel's been doing,"_

_"I would've always done that, Lussuria,"_ He looked up at the gay man, putting in another batch of batter into the white oven.

_"no, you wouldn't have done that. You would just keep it in to yourself and try to solve it. That's what makes you so interesting,"_

_"well, I didn't, so I'm not sure why your saying that.." _His mind replayed happy scenes with Bel, even before they were together.

_"Well, your interesting all on all.. Don't let it get to your mind, sweetie," _He remembered Lussuria placing a gentle hand on his head. He had removed the frog hat, since it fell into the batter one time.

_"maybe I shouldn't..."_

_"And you won't! Not when I'm here, you won't!" _Lussuria smiled at him warmly. True, the fact that Lussuria was like the squad's grandmother. True was the fact, that he was like a sister to Fran. (for some weird reason) And true, was the fact that he was right about everything.

_"Thanks... Luss..." _

**fuuuuu. sorry this was a little short -_- I'm hungry, and I want fucking churros right now. I'm still sick, due to the *sort of* wintery weather in Hawaii ._. darn, I just said where I'm from. **

**OHWELL. we don't have llamas here, so that sucks. We only have fishes, bananas, and more fishes and bananas. oh and coconuts.**

**Lemme eat that fish and banana for you. coconuts too. Think of me whenever you go fishing, or when you climb a tree for some coconutty banana-ny goodness.**

**Neko-sama loves you~ Reviewers get free bananas, fishes and coconuts! xD Your choice~ or if you want all 3.. fudge, you get all three by just doing the 3 R's. REDUCE. REUSE. RECYCLE! ~**


	9. Lesson One!

**I'M BAAAAACK BITCHES~ It's been such a long time. I apologize for that. I've been so busy. And lazy. Mostly busy, but also lazy. I can't beleive I already have 9 chapters. Yeah, that might not be much for some, but hey, anything over 1 is a big number. **

**A little update: I'm still awesome. And I'm trying my very best to stop procrastinating. Even though that has been on my bucket list since I've been growing pubes.**

**Now to start the endless chain of apologies.**

**OMG I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN SUCH A BAD AUTHOR, I'VE BEEN NEGLECTING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG! Please don't hate me TT_TT But at least I'm doing that now, right? I would apologise more, but eh. You all know it too well, I'm a lazy little fuck. Anyway~ Let's go on, shall we? Since most of you, if not all who read this have been itching for more. Or not. I won't blame you if you lost interest in the story. My fault completely.**

**Oh, by the way, yeah, I know, Fran's been a little OC lately. And yes. It's part of the plot, so just go with it.**

* * *

><p>He layed motionless on his bed, staring at the ceiling without thought. He moved his hand around occasionaly to feel the soft cotton. His green eyes shining in the moonlight glowed a small tinge of blue in the center. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It was 10:53. By now, everyone should have been asleep. He had skipped dinner earlier, refusing to see Bel or the others. As much as his stomach growled, he didn't really care. He waited for Mukuro to call, but it didn't happen. He beated himself over and over again, debating whether he should call or not. He eventually fell asleep that way, anticipating a ring or two.<p>

The morning he woke, he quickly looked at his phone. No missed calls. No messages. Nothing. 'what happened to calling back, huh?' He cussed to himself and got out of bed. Locks of his hair stood sticking out. He combed it gently, staring at himself in the mirror. He stopped abruptly. He felt something in the air, lingering. A stinging feeling came to the back of his neck.

"Why are you here?" He gripped the comb tightly, a bit angsty.

"kufufu, I have things to attend to, you know~?" The same smirk played on his lips. "But since you asked for my assistance, I came."

"And you didn't bother calling me back last night," He said annoyed. He put the comb down and shuffled slowly to the bathroom that connected to his room. Mukuro followed a few feet behind.

"I was busy," was his only reply. Fran mentally rolled his eyes, knowing well enough that when Mukuro said busy, he meant "ramming pussy all night long."

"So? What's the problem?"

Fran gripped the granite counter tightly, even more annoyed than before. "Didn't I already tell you last night?"

Mukuro blinked. "You were serious about that?"

Despite his anger growing more and more every second, his mask stayed on. "Yes, Mukuro-san, I was." He let go of the counter top and quickly turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run down his hands. He splashed his face, cooling down his hot cheeks. Mukuro leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms as a smirk played across his thin lips. He sighed after a few moments of pausing.

"Fine. I guess I can help,"

"Guess?" Fran turned off the faucet, looking at Mukuro through the mirror.

"What? I'm helping you, shouldn't you be happy with just that answer?" Mukuro's smirk stayed planted on, even as the boy's cold, green eyes bore into him. Fran said nothing.

"okay, then I guess you don't need the help~ kufufu~" The man turned away, only to be stopped by wet hands that grabbed onto his wrists tightly.

"No... Please... Just help me out?" He uttered the words slowly, a dark shadow casted on his face. His eyes were low and staring at the ground. Mukuro sighed loudly, wriggling off the boy's grip.

"This isn't like you, you know?"

Fran looked down even more, ashamed of himself. Mukuro continued, "When we were together, you weren't this much emotional."

He stayed silent again.

Putting one hand to his waist, he examined the boy more closely. "You have more color to your cheeks... But still pale. You actually have a bit of human emotion in your eyes. But barely. kufufufu~"

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Fran's cheeks turned slightly red, maybe from anger, maybe from embarrasment. Mukuro was right. He has changed. What was it about Bel that made him like that?

Still looking down, he turned around and walked hastily to the tub. He kicked it gently, making a little sound in the room. "Just help me, okay?"

"Of course," Mukuro replied, leaning back onto the doorway. "The least I could do for my student."

"Then tell me what to do!" Fran screeched as he slumped on the wall next to him. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to hold back a few tears. Mukuro slightly lifted an eyebrow, seeing more of the changes in the boy. In his expirience, Fran was never one to be known for actions such as that. His voice as well, high and shrill, lost some of it's monotone quality to it. In all honesty, Mukuro really didn't recodnize the apprentice's voice over the phone.

Just then a banging came through the bedroom door. "Voi! Fran! Hurry up, the meeting is starting in a few minutes!"

He looked at the older man at the door. "Are you doing anything later?"

Mukuro thought for a moment, tapping his slim fingers on the door. "I guess not. Why?

**"VRAAAAIIITT! FRAN!"**

"Yes, Captain. I'm coming," He said in his usual voice. "I just slept in late." He turned back to Mukuro. "Meet me at that cafe down 50th street at 3 this afternoon."

**"FRAAAN! I swear to God, I will bust this door down if you don't come out soon!"** Squalo's loud voice boomed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He glanced once more at the blue haired man, giving him a silent 'you-better-come' look. Mukuro rolled his eyes, another small smirk playing his lips agin. He soon started to vanish, the feeling of foreboding in the air dissapearing.

Fran quickly scuffled through the bathroom, fumbling with his toothbrush.

**"FRAAAAAAANN!"**

At the sound of Squalo's voice, he dropped his toothbrush in the sink, giving a second thought about brushing his teeth. He decided not to, and ran to the door, turning the brass knob clumsily.

"What took you so damn long?!" Squalo screamed in the room. Fran walked back inside, opening the mahogany drawers that housed his shirts and sweaters.

"I was peeing." He said bluntly as he took off his shirt and slipped on the new one in his hand. Squalo's eyes narrowed down.

"Who were you talking to?"

"What?" He asked innocently. "I wasn't talking to anyone." He closed the drawer back, walking over to where his boots were. Slipping them on slowly, he could feel the shark's glare on his back.

"Yes you were. I heard you say something about that cafe down 50th street,"

"Captain Squalo, you're just getting old. You might've just heard me talking to myself," Fran said smoothly as he slipped on his coat. Squalo looked at him suspiciously, eyeing the younger male.

"And you talk to yourself?"

"And you don't? Captain Squalo, there were numerous times where I've heard you talking to yourself. Whether it be about how the boss is being an ass or how you plan on skinning one of the useless underlings."

Squalo scoffed. "Whatever, just hurry up!" He waved his sword around, almost hitting the book shelf to the right of him. Fran followed him out of the door, yawning loudly.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Did you brush your teeth?!" Squalo moved away from the boy, passively swiping away Fran's breath with his arm. He shrugged, still walking.

"I would have, but you told me to hurry up. I didn't want to inconvinience you with my hygiene, so I just decided to skip that,"

"Little bastard..." Squalo muttered under his breath as he followed the younger boy down the hall to the meeting room where the other members waited.

All through the meeting, Fran could not keep still. He kept fidgeting with his pencil, not bother paying attention to Xanxus, who seemed a bit pissed off that morning. (Or at least more pissed off than the usual Xanxus.) It didn't help him, knowing for a fact that bel didn't notice him at all during the whole meeting. He talked to everyone except for him, and that pissed Fran off greatly. _'Ignoring me, huh? Childish...'_

"oi, Fran!" A deep, husky voice called to him after the meeting ended. He looked back slowly, finding an angry Xanxus looming over his small figure.

"Yes, Boss?"

Xanxus looked down at him, those red eyes of his intimidating and full of sting. "I need you to stop by the liquor store later. I'm out of tequila,"

"Why can't Levi do it?" Fran asked quietly.

"Because he's going on a mission with Squalo and Lussuria today, scum. Bel is breaking in the new recruits," Xanxus' authoritive voice scared Fran, but he still managed to keep that blank face on, even when he flinched slightly at the sound of Bel's name.

"O-Okay. But I have to go somewhere later..." He looked down slightly, feeling the scrutinizing eyes of his merciless boss beam down on him. Oddly, the boss was much kinder than he looked today.

"I don't care, just be back here by dinner with seven bottles of premium tequila. Got that, trash?" Without the chance of nodding back in approval, Xanxus stalked away through the door, his tall figure ambling through the shadows.

_'That was wierd...'_ He thought to himself. Certainly, the boss would be much more pissed if he was running out of alchohal, right? But he shook the thought out of his mind and exited the room, going the opposite direction of where the others went.

Fran sat down on the chair outlooking the veranda of the cafe. He waited patiently for Mukuro, constantly looking back and forth at his watch watching the time. he had shown up about an hour early, since he couldn't wait. As much as he tried, he didn't want to be excited. Losing the interest of someone you cared about very much wasn't something you wanted to get excited about.

As he waited, he watched the people on the streets walk by. A couple, maybe slightly older than him, walked by, hand in hand, happily laughing together. The male reminded him much of Bel. _'I wish I was with him right now...'_ He looked away detestingly, regretting the uncanny thought in his mind. _'Disgusting..'_

Fran waited three hours for Mukuro to show. The whole time, he watched people walk by. Already, a good portion of waiters had offered to serve him. He refused, until the manager came out and told him to order or get out. He was forced to buy a drink, even though he wasn't thirsty. He was too busy watching the crowd of people, watching out for Mukuro.

Soon after, he gave up. He pulled out his phone, dialing the teacher's number. The line ringed, then led him straight to the voicemail.

_**"[...please leave a message after the beep...]**_

"Mukuro, you bastard. Where the fuck are you? Did you get lost? What kind of dumbass get's lost here?! 50th street, can't miss it. It says it right there on the fucking sign. Whatever. You could've just said you didn't want to help me!"

He flipped close his phone angirly, trotting off to the liquor store.

He scanned through the shelves of the store, searching for Xanxus' favorite. "Scotch.. Vodka..." He had finally came through twenty shelves when he finally asked the storekeeper for some help.

"Sir, where are your premium tequilas?" He walked up to the counter, looking around the other shelves around him. The man at the counter, maybe around his fifties, looked up, smiling.

"You must be picking them up for Xanxus. "

Fran nodded slowly, tapping his fingers quietly on the side of the counter. "seven bottles, please,"

"Of course, hold on please."

The man dissapeared behind the back of the store, returning minutes later with a box filled with booze. "Thank you," he said politely, as the man behind the counter waved him goodbye.

As he stepped out the door, he sighed in deeply, the cold night air stinging his face a little. He flipped out his phone again, looking at the time. 5 o'clock. it was almost time for dinner. As he flipped his phone close and proceeded to put it back in his pocket, his ringtone went off, signalling a new text message.

He grunted as he balanced the box on one hand carefully and opened up his phone again. He looked at the recipiant. Mukuro.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the message.

_**"[Lesson One: Don't show up or answer his calls and messages. Mukuro.]"**_ He stared at the text over and over again.

"Motherfucker..." he mumbled quietly to himslef. He set the box down gently, and quickly texted back a reply.

**"[Sensei, you could have just came and told me that instead of making me wait for nothing. Ass.]"** He angirly hit send and stuffed the piece back in his coat pocket. He tiredly picked up the box and walked back to the castle, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ Hope you guys enjoyed that. Or not. I can't guarantee I'll update quickly, but I'll try my best! Oh, and I'll try to update other stories as well, so wait for that! <strong>

**I love you all~ **


	10. Lesson Two!

**miao! It's been a while, ne? The last time I updated was... October? Well, I finally found time to open up my now fixed laptop! But I can't be too sure of it'll start working again. It's like everything I own enjoys being a dick to me. Either that, or I'm prone to breaking stuff. Like this one time, I got a new pair of shoes and I totally wrecked them the next day. I have no idea how.  
>Anyway! I know you guys missed me. Or my story. Either way, you missed something. So I won't deprive you any longer! Chapter 10, here we go!<strong>

* * *

><p>Fran walked down down the corridors, the old casket of tequila slightly squeaking with every step. Through the halls, he heard an unmistakable arguing between Lussuria and Levi. Something about hair care. As he passed each of the doors in the west wing, he heard footsteps behind him - or more so, in the room to his left. He glanced over and saw a blonde head of hair bobbing down the hall happily.<br>Whistling to himself, Bel exited the room and turned the other way opposite of Fran. He peered at Bel, still walking. A small frown, though barely noticeable, took the shape of his delicate lips. _'tch... Ignoring me again?'_  
>He shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that Bel was being such a dick.<p>

He trotted to the dark living quarters where Xanxus was supposed to be. Snaking his way through the maze of endless doors, he found his way to the large room filled with priceless heirlooms. Though to Fran, they just looked like really expensive vases and paintings.  
>A waste of money, he usually thought. Why buy something you're not even gonna use? Why buy something you're just going to stare at for the rest of the time it's sitting there and collecting dust?<br>The paintings weren't even that pretty. Abstract as they call it, while Fran gave it the title of "Artists Running out of Ideas." They were just splashes of color. Or colorful barf. Definately colorful barf.  
>As obvious as it is, Fran isn't the type of person to appreciate art.<br>As he got more into the room, he realized the man was not there. He looked around, hoping he was hiding somewhere in a dark corner.  
>"Fucking shit. I walked here for nothing," he muttered to himself. He turned around, releasing a monotonous sigh along with the slight tinkling of tequila bottles in the wooden crate.<br>Just as he was about to leave the large room, his eyes somehow wandered around the room more. They fell onto a dark brown vase - "poop color" - in the far right corner of the room. It was supposedly a tribal vase, as Lussuria had stated. But honestly, there wasn't much significance to him. He finally walked off through the door, planning to drop the crate of tequila in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He looked at the clock in the kitchen. 6:53pm.<br>His eyes wandered the kitchen, finding it somehow intriguing. Much more than before. Perhaps they remodeled it? Whatever, he couldn't tell the difference. Just then, the faint smell of pasta sauce wafted through the air and into his nostrils. _'aah... 'Pasketti..' _he thought, as his nose lead him to the inner most kitchen, where the chefs did all the actual cooking. His stomach growled anxiously, realizing it has not eaten anything since breakfast. In fact, he didn't have breakfast at all.  
>As his feet walked him to the cooking room, he closed his eyes happily, imagining the wonderful dinner they would soon have. "Ne, Colonel, I smell spaghetti,"<br>He opened his eyes but soon stopped in his tracks. There standing before the stove mixing red sauce was a particular blonde man with an ironic apron. The blonde chef smiled widely. "shishishi... Your nose was correct, Frog!"  
>Fran looked at Bel silently. Two things.<br>One. Bel cooks?!  
>Two. BEL COOKS?!<br>Fran walked closer examining the work. His work station looked like it had been barraged by a Class 6 earthquake, but it still smelled heavenly none the less. "Would you like a taste~?" Bel prodded a wooden spoon towards Fran.  
>Temptingly, the boy opened his mouth slightly, bending forward to catch the spoon. But as soon as his mouth was close, he stopped, realizing how bipolar this man was. He closed his mouth and backed away, scratching his stomach.<br>"No thank you, Senpai, I'm full," But as if his shrunken stomach was not enough, it suddenly growled with the force of a raging river.  
>Bel looked at him blankly, the wooden spoon in his hand dripping tomato sauce on the floor. His head tilted to the side slightly while the large pot behind him bubbled excitedly.<br>"ehe," Fran chuckled nervously, still keeping a flat tone. "I have to go now, Senpai. My bowels are irregular today," With that, he walked away quickly towards the now lit living quarters.  
>"...You could've just said you didn't like it,"<p>

* * *

><p>"aah.. My stomach.." Fran mumbled as he fell back on the scarlet chairs. He knocked his head back, clutching the arm rests. As he fretted silently about his empty stomach, Squalo walked in holding a bunch of folders, brimming with papers.<br>"Oi! Fran!" Squalo yelled.  
>"haaii..." He drowsily looked towards Squalo. Squalo raised an eyebrow at Fran curiously.<br>"The fucks wrong with you?"  
>"Nothing. Just deciding whether starvation is a good way to die."<br>"You're such a freak sometimes," Squalo stated as his eyes narrowed. "Whatever, I have your mission for tomorrow," he said as he rummaged through the pile of papers.  
>"'Aight, home skillet,"<br>Squalo stopped, looking at the boy oddly. He returned to the papers, then quit a few minutes later. "Nevermind," He said as he proceeded to walk out the room.  
>"And Fran," Squalo turned around, "Go get some fucking food."<p>

* * *

><p>He plopped down on his bed face first into the soft down. He stayed like that for a while until he felt the urge to move around. He flipped pillows around, trying to find a suitable position. Not finding any, he sat up, his frog hat still on and his bangs in a mess. His green eyes curiously looked around at his old surroundings.<br>It was his old room. The room he used before Bel drove him crazy with that charm. He grimaced at the thought, but soon found himself smiling like an idiot again. That Bel... Who was he to make Fran what he is now?  
>Realizing how big his smile had grown, he collected his composure again, setting it back to the blank default he had always had. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.<br>He debated whether to call Mukuro. _'That idiots probably off somewhere again...'_ He tapped his fingers on the small piece of plastic and soon flipped it open, navigating his way through the menu.  
><em><strong>"[Are you free tomorrow? Fran.]"<strong>_ He typed quickly, and sent it to his most recent contact, Mukuro. Now all he had to do was wait. Which was probably a very long wait, considering how Mukuro was. Throwing it onto the bed, he layed down again, waiting.  
>Surprisingly, Fran's phone went off, displaying the screen with a new message. He quickly picked up his phone, eagerly reading what the reply was. <em><strong>"[12:00. 50th street cafe.]"<strong>_ He read the message and quickly flipped his phone shut. He sat up for a while playing with his hair. Soon feeling the urge of sleep taking over, he drowsily fell back to the head of the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fran sat at the same place as the day before, anxiously waiting for the time to pass. The same waiter from yesterday came up to him with a smile. "Anything today, sir?"<br>He looked up at the waiter, then to his phone sitting on the wooden table. "Sure. I'll have an ice tea,"  
>"Of course, sir."<p>

_'It's already 11:56. Where's that bastard,'_ he thought, sneering mentally to himself. He leaned back in his chair, reaching for his phone. He kept staring at the time, hoping it would go faster. Eventually, it hit the 57 mark, then the 58, 59...  
>"Sir, your iced tea," Fran's mindless thoughts were interrupted by the waiter who took his order. Smiling, the waiter set it down on his table.<br>"Thanks" he replied as the man left. He looked back to his phone, a few more seconds left until it hit the 12 o' clock mark. He grew anxious for every second that ticked away. Fran was a very anal person about time and it truly showed.  
>Just as the new hour started, exactly on the dot, an eery prescence grew. The mild scent of cologne peeked under Fran's nose as he watched the seat in front of him. Dark mists grew around it, shrouding the surrounding area with it's aura. The people around didn't seem to notice the giant fog forming, but was only aware of the feeling it gave off. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, still chattering away.<br>Slowly, the man's prominent features appeared under the fog forming. High cheek bones, a sharp nose, glinting eyes that held mystery. Fran stared at this beautiful creature for the time being, waiting for his Teacher to fully appear.  
>"<em>kufufu... <em>Surely, I'm not late, am I?"  
>Fran kept his composure, the laugh of his old Master ringing in his ears. "Surely, there's a much more civil way of making an entrance,"<br>Mukuro grinned slightly, crossing his legs as he adjusted in his seat. "Unlike you, Fran, I prefer a flashier way of coming in,"  
>The boy ignored his remark, stirring his drink with the straw provided. "So," he started, "what's todays lesson?"<br>Mukuro looked at him blankly. "Is that why you called me here?"  
>"Cut it, Mukuro. Just hurry with whatever you're going to tell me so we can both go on with our lives," he snapped slightly, making an effort to keep quiet.<br>The older man chuckled, moving his longs bangs out of his face. "Fine, fine. Well, today," Mukuro proceeded, "We're going to have fun,"  
>Fran blinked. "What?"<br>"You don't want fun today? Alright, I skipped something anyway,"  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about. Just get straight to the point. I have other things to do too, y'know,"<br>"Like what?" Mukuro teased. "Crying over how Bel doesn't love you anymore?"  
>A small nerve snapped, making Fran a slight red shade. Noticing this, Mukuro placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Are you mad~?"<br>"Just get on with it already, please," Fran mumbled, unable to look in the man's direction.  
>The older of the two chuckled again, leaning into the back of his chair. "Alright, I'll just get on with it,"<br>"To start, be vague with him,"  
>"What..?" Fran stared at Mukuro curiously, trying to comprehend.<br>"It goes hand in hand with what I told you yesterday," Mukuro waved his hand, "When you ignore his texts or calls, I mean,"  
>"Wait, how do I be vague if I'm ignoring him?" Fran asked. Mukuro looked at him seriously, his mixed eyes narrowing at the boy. He examined Fran, making note of how genuinely unknowing he was.<br>Mukuro sighed, seeing how oblivious he was at the moment. "Love is such a strong thing. It makes you stupid," he said to himself. "What I mean is, after you ignore him, call him back,"  
>"Then what's the point of ignoring them? Mukuro, you're stupid."<br>The man's right eye twitched, a sign of growing annoyance. He collected his composure once again and started. "Just let me finish, you idiot."  
>"Please do,"<br>"If you call him back after you ignore him, it shows you're still interested,"  
>"Okay, that I get. But then what?"<br>"Be vague, is all I'm trying to say," He finished off, moving more of his long dark hair away. Fran thought for a moment, connecting each of the thoughts.  
>"So I call him back and tell him something without detail?"<br>"Precisely, you idiot. Don't bother telling him where, who you're with or what you're doing. A simple 'I'm busy' will do,"  
>"But..."<br>"Fran, if you're just going to argue with me, then there's no point in this meeting," Mukuro said seriously, his gloved fingers playing with his sleek, shiny hair.  
>Fran looked down onto his lap, considering the thought. "Okay. I got it," he finally said.<br>"Good. Now the only thing left is to put that to the test."

* * *

><p><strong>gaah. It took me two days for this chapter. I had writer's block ;_; So please excuse any stuff that seems... weird.<br>anyway!  
>OC FRAAN. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It's just fun making Fran a bit OC. Like Mukuro said, love makes people stupid. And that is true. So, I'm done.<br>byee.  
>-Neko<strong>


	11. Testing, One, Two

***bbuing bbuing* I'm back again~ :3 You can thank my *HOT* friend. He convinced me to start another chapter. Oh, and hey! My laptops fine~ The only problem is if it'll continue to work ;_; I'll be planning to update my other stories as well, and once I finish **_**this**_** *waves* It's off to another and new story! But I'm going to call it a series, since I might end up making the stories connected to each other one way or another. And by the way, I HAVE FOUND MY ACTUAL CALLING IN WRITING. I found I'm more of an AU writer. Ehe. I still like writing about pairings, but AU has been on my mind for a very long time now.  
>Well, more at the end~ Enjoy chapter 11!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still don't know what you're talking about, Mukuro," Fran stated as he walked down the streets with Mukuro by his side. He kicked a rock along, following it's path until it strayed too far from him. He looked back at Mukuro who was dreamily looking out into the distance, seeming to ignore Fran. To his surprise, Mukuro was all ears.<br>Sighing, the man proceeded to explain for the fifth time that day. It got to a point where it was annoying, yet he had gotten used to it. "Fran, you truly are an idiot," he said as he placed his hands behind his back. He treaded lightly, his high combat boots muffling the sounds of his steps. "Show some interest, yet don't,"  
>Fran stopped walking. He stared at the ground, the Mediterranean breeze flowing through his green locks of hair. Mukuro continued on, still talking as he stepped further.<br>"You don't want to seem too clingy, yet indifferent," Mukuro looked back at Fran who was now walking slowly to catch up. He looked at the sea of green in his eyes and remembered why he once loved this boy. All the wonderful memories they had created together, the moments of affection...  
>Mukuro shook away the thought. That was before. He had now moved on. Those thoughts were just mere collections of happiness that he could always replace. A bit heartless, if you ask anyone. He admits it himself as well.<br>Being Mukuro, he didn't enjoy being tied down. Unlike Fran, he didn't want a long relationship filled with laughs and cuddles that stayed forever. He didn't like the feel of having just one particular other all the time. He needed _variety._  
>Realizing his thoughts were straying too far, he snapped at the boy. "Will you hurry up already?!"<br>Fran picked up his pace to a slow jog, catching up with his former Teacher. "Sorry," he mumbled as he came back to Mukuro's side.  
>"I get it now... I think,"<br>Mukuro let out an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. _'Calm down... Calm down...'_  
>"You're not thinking, Fran. Use that damned brain!"<br>Fran looked at him blankly. "I said I got it. But I'm not sure,"  
>The older man stared at the boy, his blue and red eyes boring deep into the boy. "You weren't my student for no reason, Fran. I expect much more from you,"<br>"Well, I just ca- hold on," Fran pulled out his ringing phone from his jacket. He looked at the caller ID. Bel. With hearts and a smiley face. He smiled slightly, gasping silently. As he was about to open it up to answer, a glove hand fell straight to his head, knocking the ringing device to the ground. "What the fuck!"  
>"You don't answer that. Not yet," Mukuro scolded, his left hand resting on his slim hips. Fran looked at the man, annoyed at the most, but glad he had done that.<br>He picked up his phone again and turned the volume to silent. He quickly stuffed it back deep in his coat, scratching the spot where Mukuro had hit him. "What do I do after?"  
>"Nothing," Mukuro replied indifferently.<br>"What do you mean nothing?"  
>"Well, you're going back now right?" He asked, taking a look at the pocket watch he produced from his hands.<br>Fran nodded slightly, hoping he didn't have to.  
>"Stay out for a while longer," Mukuro suggested, the pocket watch dissapearing. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun. "I have to be somewhere right now,"<br>"What?" Fran asked, stepping closer to the man who was now walking away. "You're just gonna leave me?"  
>"Basically," Mukuro answered over his shoulder.<br>"What am I supposed to do?!"  
>"Whatever you want, just come go home later," With that, the former teacher dissaoeared into the air, a small fog appearing where he was just mere moments ago.<br>Fran stared at the spot, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _'Now what..?'_ He thought to himself, walking down the streets once more. "I guess I'll just wander for now,"

* * *

><p>After four mere hours of wandering around, Fran had finally returned to Varia HQ, his feet aching. He pushed open the large doors at the front entrance, dragging along his weight. He was greeted by the sound of shattering glass in the distance and the loud screams of Squalo.<br>He ignored it, as it was an extremely common occurance when entering the main entrance of the castle. Especially on busy days when too much men were injured.  
>As he neared the staircases, he sighed, looking up at the task before him. Just imagining step after step was tiring. <em>'Why can't we have an elevator?'<em>  
>He took one step. And he fell to his knees, grunting at how weak he felt. Figuring it was useless, he decided to just rest right there on the steps. He stretched out his body, tucking his pale hands under his head as a pillow. He closed his eyes, soon finding himself snoozing away the rest of the time.<p>

He awoke to a poking sensation in his side. One after another, slim fingers bore into him, making his sleep extremely difficult. He swiped the intruding hand away, though unsuccesful. "mhmpf..." Fran mumbled.  
>"Oi! You idiot, what're you doing sleeping on the stairs like that?"<br>Hearing the voice, Fran opened his eyes slightly to look up at who he suspected was standing before him. Finding his accusation correct, he sat up, his hair a mess under the black frog hat.  
>"Nothing, Senpai. Just tired,"<br>"_shishi~_ Of what?" Bel crossed his arms on his chest, a large grin playing on his lips. Fran stared at the blonde man in front of him, gasping under his breath at how beautiful Bel was. From the roots of his hair to his toes, Bel was just simply perfect in Fran's eyes. Nothing else was important to him.  
>"-n? Fran? Oi! Stupid Toad, pay attention!" Slap!<br>Fran was snapped back to reality where Bel was waiting impatiently for him to return to sanity. "Sorry, Bel-senpai. I'm still tired,"  
>"Whatever," Bel said, waving the excuse away. "Why didn't you answer your phone earlier, huh~?"<br>The green haired boy stared at Bel, his brain still not working due to his urge to sleep more and the fact that Bel just does this to him.  
>"Hello~?" Bel tapped on Fran's head with a slim finger, chuckling at how idiotic the boy was at the moment. "I needed a sandwich from L&amp;L~ Where were you?"<br>Suddenly, the conversation with Mukuro from earlier flooded his mind again. "I was just busy,"  
>"With what~? You're never busy~" Bel complained, pouting childishly.<br>"I just had stuff to do, that's all," Fran stood up and turned around, making his way up the steps, still fighting the urge to fall back down and take another nap.  
>Staring after him, Bel wondered about what he meant with "busy." Fran was never busy. If he was, he'd make time. Just for him. Just for Bel...<br>_'eh, whatever~'_ Bel thought, walking down happily to the doors of the entrance and into the gardens to get some air before dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaay! Sorry it's a bit short. But I updated the same day as chapter 10, soo.. That makes up for it right~? Right!<br>So anyway, about that new story. It'll be coming soon after this story is done. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this in another chapter of whatever, but it's going to be centered around urban legends. The first four stories at least. I can guarantee that. And the fact THAT I AM BRIMMING WITH EXCITEMENT. I'm already working on it, in fact. But just the prologue for now. When I'm almost finished with this story, I'll start rough drafts for the other stories.  
>Well, that's it for today. Yay.<br>I'm ouut.  
>-Neko<strong>


	12. What?

_"mmf..."_ Swipe. _"mmfm... stop..." _Fran mumbled drowsily, as he adjusted his position on his hard "bed."  
>"Oi, Toad, what the hell are you doing sleeping here~?" Bel asked stepping away from the boy who had finally woken up.<p>

Fran rubbed his eyes, feeling the back of his neck. It was extremely sore and so were his sides. He looked up at Bel, a bit confused.  
>"...What?"<p>

Bel rolled his eyes under his bangs but still sported his usual crazy grin. "You've been sleeping on the stairs, Frog~ And you missed dinner,"

It took Fran a while to process what the other man had said, but when he did, a mental frown formed. "Did I seriously just dream about that?" He asked himself flatly.  
>Mind you, <em>flatly,<em> and that stirred Bel's attention a bit. "Dreamed 'bout what, Froggy~? And where have you been, huh?"

"ah, just went to..." Fran stopped mid-sentece, remembering the day and of course, the dream. "I, uh..."  
>"Where?" Bel asked curiously.<br>"Uh, no where, really. Bel-senpai," he got up from the uncomfortable position he was in and started climbing up the stairs. "I'm hungry, I'm going to the kitchen,"  
>"Oi, Toad! Don't walk away from me!" Bel said angrily, stopping Fran as he pulled back his arm harshly.<br>"Bel-senpai, that hurts, you know?"  
>"I don't care, you answer me right now~" Bel hissed, all the while, of course, smiling wildly.<br>"Bel-senpai..." Fran struggled under his grip, pulling and pushing Bel away. "Why do you.." He grunted trying to remove Bel's strong hands. After struggling some, he was finally let go.  
>"Why do you even care?!" Fran snapped (or at least, at a higher volume than usual). Bel stepped back, shocked and confused at the same time. He's never heard him snap before. Especially at him. Bel crossed his arms, unable to answer.<p>

"Well, Bel-senpai?" Fran asked finally, his hopes about Bel caring raised. He watched as the blonde fidgeted in place awkwardly. "If you're not gonna answer, I'm going to get some food,"

In his mind, Bel was filling up with rage. He watched as Fran climbed the stairs and disappear into the corridors. Slightly red, he decided to follow the boy until he had answers.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ah~ Fran-chan~ Where have you been, sweetie?" Lussuria chirped as Fran entered the large kitchen, fixing the frog hat that tipped off his head.  
>"Just out," Fran said simply, opening the fridge door and rummaging for anything available to eat. He finally found something decent - cake- and settled down on a chair near the stove. Lussuria passed him a fork.<p>

"Where exactly is out, dear~?"  
>"Just with..." Fran stopped, feeling someone staring at him.<br>"With who, dear? And Bel-chan, come here, there's more leftover cake if you'd like some~" Lussuria called Bel forward as Fran quietly took a bite of his cake.  
>"Now, Fran-chan~ Who were you with again?"<br>"_shishi~ _Yeah, who~?" Bel interjected while taking Fran's fork and digging into his cake.  
>"mou~ Bel-chan! When I said there's some cake left, I meant-"<br>"That's great, Lussuria~" He grabbed another chair and sat in front of the boy, still eating off his cake. "Now then~ Where, Frog~?"

Lussuria looked at Bel, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, Senpai. Now please," Fran took his spoon back, standing up, planning to go back to his room.  
>"Hey! Don't ignore me, you stupid Toad!"<br>"mou~! Boys! Please don't!"  
>"Shut up, you gay bastard," Bel took out a knife waving it at Lussuria's face, "or i'll cute you open~"<br>"Bel-chan! I've known you since you were eight years old! You wouldn't~"  
>"Watch me~!"<p>

Quietly, Fran slipped out from the room, leaving the unfinished dessert behind. Bel realizing this, followed the boy trying to walk away quickly.

"Oi! Oi!" Bel shouted at Fran who was only a few meters away. "Don't ignore me! Get back here," He ran up, reaching for the tail of Fran's coat. Fran continued walking, attempting to quicken his pace.  
>"Frog," Bel growled, letting go of his coat and pulling the younger boy by his shoulders. He spun Fran around and seized the collar of his shirt. "I won't be ignored!"<p>

"Too bad," Fran said blandly, and swiped Bel's slim hand away. He hurriedly turned around and ran, a little regret and a little feeling of triumph in his head.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Bel snarled, running after the green eyed boy. Just as the blonde was about to grab a hold of Fran again, the Illusionist did what he did best and disappeared.  
>"I'll find you, you stupid son of a-"<p>

_**"VOOIIIII! **_What the hell are ya doin' screaming at his time of night?!"  
>"Shut up, Shark Face!" Bel turned around facing an angry Squalo with rollers in his hair. Usually, Bel would be laughing by now, but his anger was too great. He would have gone out to go murder a few prostitutes at the city, but no. He needed to find Fran.<br>Don't get him wrong now, he was still bored of the boy, but _no on _ignores a prince. _Never. _

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fran sat on a tree branch that overlooked the city. There was a forest about 2 miles away from Varia HQ. It was where he would always go when he needed some time alone. He hasn't gone there for a long time...  
>It was like, rather than being a bit of an introvert, he had transformed into something that needed to be... <em>Loved?<em>

_'How did I end up like this...?'_

Well, let's just say he was always yearning for something like this. When he was younger and living with his grandmother in France, he felt no one really enjoyed his company. His grandmother was the sweetest, really, but something was always missing. His grandmother's love was always complete; kisses before bedtime, nice, warm hugs; anything that a child could have ever wanted.

_But what was missing?_

He sighed, trying not to think anymore. It was just one of those memories, that no matter how happy, they'll always be the saddest.

"Maybe I should visit Nana sometime," he said to himself, pulling off a leaf from the nearest branch. "But she's probably dead already..."

"And so will you, Frog, if you don't get your ass down here right the fuck now~"

_'shit...'_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohaithar~ Sorry about the new lay-out and how painfully short this was. But it looks nicer and longer so I'm not complaining.<br>Well anyways, I'm not even gonna bother stating my reasons for a three month update ._. you all know, since you've gotten this far already, and I don't think anyone would wanna skip a chapter. **

**Other news~ I have a FaceBook page~ It's not about my FF account. It's actually pretty different. I do posts about visual-kei, jpop and vocaloid music. I pretty much update people about what's happening. And I admin it with a friend. So yes. Go like that if you want to. It's called 'That J-Rock Girl' AND IT HAS 54 LIEKS AS OF TODAY ON JUNE 2ND ON A SUNDAAAAY. Okay. I'm done being a promotion whore. mmkaybye.**

**-Neko**


	13. Trees and Hope

**In which, I make Bel a fatass. Enjoy chapter 13.**

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

"Now tell me, you stupid Toad," Bel mused as he threw one knife, two knives, three at the tree Fran was in. Fran had exceptionally good balance, but the branch he was sitting on was a bit thin. The third knife Bel had thrown his direction whizzed passed the boy, barely an inch from his face. This had made Fran jump back and almost loose balance. Fortunately, there was a low branch hanging down, enabling him to quickly hold on.

"tch... Bel-senpai, that almost hit me,"  
>"You get down here right now~!"<br>"Or what, Bel-senpai? You'll shred me? A blender could do more damage than you!"  
>"That's it~!" Bel said finally, grabbing hold of the tree's thick body. He placed a foot on a rough piece of bark that was protruding and pulled himself up. As he did, Fran grabbed a higher section branch and hoisted himself further up the tall tree.<p>

"Oi! Stop... ha.. Stop going.. Fuck..." Bel struggled to catch his breath, oddly.  
>"Ehh~? Bel-senpai? You're getting fat!"<br>"Shut up, dumbass Toad! This is just... a tall tree..!" Bel climbed up further until he reached a wide enough branch he could rest on. He swung his legs over and rested there for a little, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn," Fran teased. "Have you been eating Lussuria-san's brownies again?"  
>"Fuck off!" Bel threw a gleaming knife. "A prince can eat and do anything he wants!"<br>"But apparently, exercising isn't on the list of 'Can-Do's',"  
>"You little piece of..." Bel got up, now having enough strength to continue climbing the tree. "Why'd you have to choose such a tall tree~?!" Bel complained childishly, now hugging the body of the giant fern.<br>"This is just a baby, Senpai,"  
>"What?! Fucking..."<br>Fran moved up another branch, swinging his legs teasingly. "Better hurry up, Senpai~" Climb. "It's a pretty tall tree,"  
>"Thank you for stating the fuckin' obvious! Fuckin' A, just get your ass down! I'm dieing!"<br>"I'm so disappointed in you, Fat Prince. And to think I was having a little fun making you suffer,"  
>"I don't do climbing! I run and leap, but not climb~!"<br>"hai, hai~!" Just as suddenly, Fran leapt from one branch to another one is another tree, leaving the blonde angrier now.  
>"I will kill you!"<br>"If you don't end up melting in a pile of grease,"

Bel leaped up, following the Frog who was going back and forth everywhere. In all honesty, without the struggling part, he was actually having fun chasing Fran around.  
>(But just to make things clear now, Bel <em>did <em>eat Lussuria's brownies. And damn, were they good!)

From tree to tree, they bounced, knocking down old branches that hung loosely in the process. With leaves flying everywhere, Bel was laughing - not his usual maniacal laugh, but a genuine one, where it truly showed how much fun he was having.  
>The nice cool breeze that flowed through his hair seemed to calm him down. It relaxed him, even though though they were leaping through small spaces that could and should have broken under their feet.<p>

In Fran's mind, nothing was going through, except for the fact that he could hear his Senpai laughing, as if a little child was playing a nice game of Tag. _'It's... It's working...!'_

Faster and faster Fran went, hopping through every available spot he could find. Bel was slowly gaining up to him, the weight of the junk food in his system disappearing. While the blond was quickening his pace, Fran was slowing his, until it got to the point where he had to stop.  
>"Alright, Frog~" Bel said, pinning Fran down to the trunk of the tree. They had been going along like mad men (which they are) for two hours straight. On the second hour, they got extremely tired of leaping through the air and decided it'd be best to stay on flat ground.<p>

"Spill it," Bel spat quietly, his eyes narrowing under his thick blond mess of hair. "Where the hell have you been all day~?"  
>"Bel-senpai, I don't see why you really care," Fran looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. there was a gleam of happiness hiding in his eyes. Bel seemed to have noticed this.<br>"Why the fuck are you happy?!"  
>"Nothing, Senpai. Now please-" Fran pushed the blond away, "-try to give me some space,"<p>

Bel pinned the helpless boy back down, the strength in his grip much stronger than usual. His usual grin that was plastered onto his face had somehow been turned into a frown with the left side of his lip curling up.  
>This actually scared Fran slightly, but not enough to make him stop.<br>"You'll tell me now or you die!"  
>There wasn't a hint of playing around in his voice.<br>"I told you..." Fran said quietly. "Just out,"  
>"With who!"<br>_'Mukuro...'_

"No one,"  
>"Don't you dare fucking lie to me, Little Shit! Now who?!"<br>"I told you, Bel-senpai..." Fran started melting into the body of the tree. "No one..." Until he had completely dissolved, ending up back to HQ.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

He looked up at the stars above him, just watching. There was a tiny spark that had found it's way in him. It was that spark that he had never experienced before.

_Fran entered the small cottage, his head hung low. In the kitchen, an old woman with snow white hair in a neat little bun stood, stirring a boiling pot in the center of a fireplace.  
><em>"_hein? Fran, cher, what's wrong?" The old lady asked.  
>The old lady walked up to him, gently lifting his chin with her wrinkled fingers. She gasped, seeing a cut on his pale lips and a purple bruise on near his right cheekbone. She examined him closer, tilting his head side to side slowly.<br>"Who did this, ma chère?"  
>"The older boys down the river..." He said sadly. "They never did like me, Nana! Can't we go somewhere else?"<br>_

_Nana shook her head disapprovingly. _

_"Je suis désolé, ma chère, we have nowhere else to go,"_

_"But Nana! They're alw-"  
>"Fran..." She topped him.<br>"I'm sorry, Nana... It's just..."  
>"I know, I know. Now go sit down. I made your favorite.<br>The little boy sat down on a wooden chair near the fire, as his Nana poured him a cup of juice.  
>"cher, I want you to make friends with the boys,"<br>"Nana...?"  
>"Don't 'Nana' me, Fran," She looked at the boy with her deep green eyes. "Making friends is always the best way around,"<br>"They'll never accept me," Fran mumbled under his breath.  
>His Nana slammed her wooden spoon on the table. "Do not talk nonsense with me, child! You're a wonderful person!<br>"They think I'm a monster!"  
>"Enfant stupide..." She muttered. "Show them you're not a monster, then,"<br>"They'll never give me chance, Nana!"  
>"A little hope and a positive attitude is enough." She layed a bowl of soup down. "Now. Manger."<em>

_'Hope and positivity, huh?' _Fran thought to himself as he pulled his phone from his pocket.  
><em><strong>[Mukuro, it worked. Fran.]<strong>_

He sent the message and layed down on the slick roof.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hein- huh?

Cher- Dear

Ma Chère- My dear

Je suis désolé- I'm sorry

Enfant stupide- Silly child

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, chapter 13 is finished! Yay. mmkay.<strong>

**-Neko**


	14. Betterer English with Ken

**STARSHIPS. WE'RE MEANT TO FLY. HIGHER THAN A COLLEGE STUDENT. Or Mofo. whichever.  
>ohai~ I just wanted to point something out before I start; I REALIZE I HAVEN'T BEEN ADDING MUCH HUMOR LATELY OMG. So gomenne -bow- I'll try to add more. <strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>two days later...<strong>_

"ne, Bel-senpai..." _poke._  
>"Bel-senpai..." <em>poke. Poke. Poke.<br>_"..."  
><em>Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke.<em>

"Jesus Christ!" Bel shouted, jumping up from his bed and quickly placing a sharp knife under Fran's chin. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your throat open, Toad~"  
>"Because I'm being the good girlfriend I am and made you pancakes for breakfast," Fran smiled.<p>

Bel's eye twitched. How he regretted that God awful day of running through trees, trying to get an answer out. He regretted it so.  
>It seemed, Bel realized just the day after, that Fran was only playing hard to get. He realized another thing. The green boy would soon revert back to his "Fran-is-in-Love-so-FUCK-YOU" attitude, where only Bel existed and he was all that mattered. Yes, Bel did like the attention and being tended to, but this way too much!<br>He needed space, too! But Fran...

It made his head hurt a little.

He lowered his knife and put it back under the pillow, his heavy head following with a dull thud.  
>"...You're not gonna eat?" Fran asked sadly.<br>"Later. Go away,"

After a minute or two of hesitation, Fran finally hopped off the bed and walked out the room.  
><em>'I thought you'd be more into me again...'<br>_Well, Fran, let's make a few things clear. But not as clear to you, Fran, because you can't hear my voice. Otherwise, if you could, Lussuria would be off packing your stuff and kicking your green ass into a Mental Ward.  
>The one thing he hadn't realized: Even though Mukuro had already stated it, Bel gets tired of the same thing easily.<p>

_~Horrible crap Flashback~  
><em>

"Master, let me tell you this again. You're stupid."  
>"Fran~ I will turn you into fried frog and feed you to a dog if you don't shut up!"<br>"hai hai~ But I'm just saying," Fran said boredly.  
>"If you just happen to listen." Mukuro glared at him. "Bel is like a dinosaur."<br>"Yeah, I've never really noticed that before, but his hair reminds of T-Rex teeth,"  
><em>stab.<br>_"Not. What. I. Meant, idiot!"_  
><em>"Master, please clarify. You speak in metaphors all the time and it's quite hard to decipher what you're mouth means,"  
>Mukuro held back the urge to stab the boy again.<br>He continued. "If you leave him alone he'll leave you alone,"  
>Fran blinked.<br>"You're stupid."  
>"And how so, Little One?" Mukuro had an evil aura already forming.<br>"For one, you didn't make sense about that whole dinosaur theory. And another. You just are,"  
><em>stab stab stab stab stab.<br>_"Don't get snarky with me, brat! But fine, if you want a simpler comparison,"  
>"Yes, please. One that makes sense, if you don't mind."<br>_stab.  
><em>"Bel is a cat,"  
>"Adorable, evil, fuzzy and warm, yes."<br>"If he gets bored of his toy, he stops playing with it,"  
>"So you're assuming I'm Bel's toy...?"<br>"I couldn't have put it in any more simple terms~"

"What, Little One? Do you still not understand?"  
>"I do... I'm just a bit hurt..."<br>"By what I said? _kufufufu~ _Well, I'm finally glad Reality gave you a bitch slap across the face,"  
>"Really hard,"<br>"And it only took you thirteen chapters to realize it~"  
>"But... If I am his toy,"<br>Mukuro groaned.  
>"...And he's bored of me, then I'll be a new toy,"<br>"Calling yourself a toy and admitting to it. Yes, love. Don't do drugs, kids~"

_~End crap Flashback~_

It had never really concurred to Fran again, except for that odd feeling of wanting to change.

Fran stopped walking, looking at his feet. He just wanted Bel's attention again...  
>Running back to his old room, he shut the door lock and climbed up on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow, feeling around the nightstand near him for his phone.<p>

_**"[Hey, uh, Mukuro. It didn't work.**_** Fran.]"**

He waited about five minutes for a response.

_**"[I thought you said it did, you idiot.]"  
><strong>_**_"[Well it did. But now, idk]"  
>"[... Did you revert to clingy Fran after?]"<br>"[Yes. Why?]"  
>"[Idiot.]"<br>"[Huh? I did what you asked, you pessimistic fuck-bucket!]"  
>"[I texted you the day after our last meet. I told you to keep the hard-to-get act on for a while]"<br>"[Fuck you, no you didn't!]"  
>"[Check your damn inbox, Little<em> Shit.]"**

Fran scrolled through his old messages in his phone. And there it was. Mukuro's message. He read over it again awkwardly.

**"[oh...]"  
><strong>_**"[Fran, you are by far, the most idiotic apprentice I have ever had the pleasure of having.]"  
><strong>__**"[I'm your only apprentice. And you enjoyed my company. So shut up, Bat Tits]"  
><strong>__**"[You're extremely firey today."  
><strong>__**"[Sorry... But now what? Bel already knows I was just playing that to get his attention. He won't even look at me now...**_** :'( ]"**

Mukuro winced at the sad face Fran had sent.

_**"[Fine, fine. I'll have Ken texting you throughout a long period. Or at least when Bel starts to notice]"  
><strong>__**"[Why Ken...? Why can't you do it?]"  
>"[YOLO. And because I am busy.]"<br>"[No you're not, you're just going to hit on girls]"  
>"[I'm a very busy person, thank you very much.]"<br>"[C'mon, please? Ken freaks me**_** out!]"**

No answer.  
>Fran waits a few more minutes, about ten minutes to be exact.<p>

_**"[Hey brat. u missed me?]"  
><strong>__**"[I don't miss anyone with bad grammar and the table manners of a dog.]"  
><strong>__**"[Stupid brat. Mukuro-san told me 2 txt u till he says 2 stop. So ur stuck w/ me byon]"  
><strong>__**"[Joy. Do you at least know how to use proper English? Your texts give me a headache.]"  
><strong>__**"[byon!11! just be thankful i said yah 2 Mukuro-san! but its only 4 him nd not 4 u!]"**_

For fucks sake, Fran was having a major headache just thinking of trying to read Ken's texts! Chikusa could've been a better candidate, right? Scarier, but definitely more intelligent. Though he wasn't sure about the scarier part. They could easily be on the same level, along with how eccentric they were.  
>One likes to shower while the other one hates it.<p>

**_"[Look, Kenny Boy. Iy you're not even gonna make an effort to use proper English, then goodbye.]"  
>"[lol fine w me :) byon]"  
>"[Okay, but just remember, Mukuro-san will surely be upset and hurt that you decided to go against his word and not talk to me. As much as I hate it.]"<br>"[ ...wait... Ill try to use betterer english...]"_**

Well, it's something.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I enjoyed making Ken sound like the idiot he is. Oh! And did I mention I'm on a bit of vacation? So yeah, I can update~ Hooray~!<br>Well, that's all I gotta say. mkaybye.**

**-Neko**


	15. On My Own

**HUEHUEHUEHUE. haii :3 That is all. Continue.  
><strong>**But first. BABY DON'T HURT ME. DON'T HURT ME NO MORE. Now you can go on. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Fran walked around HQ the next entire day. There wasn't much to do. To be quite honest, Fran was starting to like having a conversation with Ken, even though his spelling was horrible. At least it was something to occupy him.<p>

**_"[byon... Mukuro-san said to smile once in a while...]"  
>"[I got that, don't worry.]"<br>"[Okay... so um... do you lyk bel?]"  
>"[sorry, *Like, *Bel]"<em> **Ken texted again, going over his mistakes.

Fran was proud, actually. In the short time they had been talking, he had taught Ken many things about proper grammar and verbs and nouns and adjectives...  
>Sure, Ken was a big animal brain, but he learned quickly if you took the time to teach him.<br>On the other hand, Ken was teaching Fran about different animals and weird facts about them. It was a nice trade off. They both liked learning new things.

_**"[And a noun is a person, place or thing. Got it?]"  
><strong>__**"[byon!11 Yeah! Oh, btw, did you know male cats have spikes on their dicks? :o]"  
><strong>__**"[Uhm... What...?]"  
><strong>__**"[They do! That's why the female kitties always scream in pain whenever it's mating season and they find a mate! :P]"  
><strong>__**"[er... That's very interesting."**_Fran really was genuinely interested. And I know the people reading this are too, so here.

_**"[Yeah... But the weird thing]"  
><strong>__**"[What?]"  
><strong>__**"[Big cats like tigers or lions can do it as much as x100's a day!]"  
><strong>__**"[What?! That's just... I can't even...]"**_

Just then, as Fran sent his last message, a blond strolled into the room, whistling a little tune.  
>"Hey, Toad~" He said as he sat down on a couch across from Fran.<br>"Hey," Fran answered back, now reading another text from Ken.

_**"[Hey... Bel's in the room with** **me...**_]"  
><em><strong>"[Smile byon! like this :D]"<br>"[I can't smile if there's nothing to smile about! Quick tell me a**_** joke!]"****  
><strong>

Fran looked up to see Bel playing with his knives, throwing them in the air and catching them by the handle.  
>He quickly turned up the volume on his phone and waited for Ken's answer.<br>About a minute later, Fran's phone went off, catching Bel's attention.  
>"Sorry, Senpai," Fran said as he opened his inbox.<br>Bel watched him carefully.

_**"[Mukuro-san's hair :D]"**_

"pfft..." Fran pushed out air from his mouth, quietly but audible enough for Bel to hear. Bel hearing this, turned to Fran who was now looking down at his phone and texted back a reply.

_**"[Hey! That was actually funny! He looked, send another!"]  
><strong>__**"[Why did the chicken cross the road?]"  
><strong>__**"[Seriously Ken? But fine. Why?]"  
><strong>__**"[ Because it wanted to**_** die]"**

Fran looked at the text silently. _'Well, road kill is always funny... I guess?'  
><em>From the side of his vision, he could see Bel curiously trying to look over him, but the frog hat was in the way.  
>"heh..." Fran breathed out.<br>"Hey, Frog. Who ya talkin' to?"  
>Fran ignored him.<br>"Frog! If you're trying to play that game again, don't bother! Just answer my question!" Bel spat.

The green haired boy looked up, a little light sparkling in his eyes. "oh, sorry Senpai," and looked back down to his phone.

_**"[Bel-senpai's definitely noticing. What do I do now?]"  
><strong>_**_"[Uh... Mukuro-san said to walk out the room smiling...]"_**

Fran did just that, his eyes still on the lit screen. Bel stood up, face a little flushed and followed his frog.

_**"[He's following me... What if he sees it's nothing harmless?]"  
><strong>__**"[er... I think Mukuro-san said to start talking all cute in case he sees the texts..."]  
><strong>__**"[Oh god... Fine... But you go**_** first...]"****  
><strong>_**"[Uh... I like how you smell like cheese...?]"**_

Fran mentally face-palmed. Ken obviously has never done this before...

_**"[Thank you! :3 I like cheese**_** myself.]"****  
><strong>_**"[What? You srsly do...?]"  
><strong>__**"[Ken! Play along!]"  
><strong>__**"[Oh right! Uh... Your eyes are as green as my toilet water...?]"**_

Fran walked faster, hoping Bel wouldn't see the incoming messages. He quickly wrote back.

_**"[Idiot! That'd only work if I had blue eyes! Just imagine I'm Chrome! Tell me how you**_** feel!]"****  
><strong>_**"[eeehh?!1 No way! I don't like Chrome!]"  
><strong>__**"[Do it, you**_** asswipe!]"**

It took Ken a while to think of something, but when he did, Fran just had to stop in his tracks and read over it, just for the sake of a future black mail reference!

_**"[I really like you... And I want to know you more. I'm so lucky to have met you, you've become my everything since the first day I layed my eyes on you...**_** I-]"**

"Just can't stop thinking of you..." Bel read off out loud. In that instance, he had become extremely angered.  
>Who was this person talking to his Frog that way?!<br>No one else is allowed to lay eyes on him! Froggy was his property and his property only!

"S-senpai! What're..." Fran stepped back, holding the phone close to his chest.  
>"Who the hell is that?!"<br>"It's no one, Bel-senpai."  
>"No one?! I can fucking see yo-" Bel stopped talking. He looked down at Fran who was slowly inching away. "Frog." He said lowly.<br>"Bel-senpai...?"  
>"I know what you're doing..." Bel said quietly, crossing his arms. "You're doing the same thing you did a few days ago..."<br>"Bel-senpai, I don't know what you're talking about,"  
>"No... Don't act dumb with me!" The blonde's voice started getting louder. "I'll let you go on," he said finally, turning his back on Fran, who was now holding his phone loosely to his sides, his mouth opened a little.<p>

"Go find some other way. I'm tired already,"  
>"Wait..." Fran called back, running after. As soon as he got close enough to hold onto him, he stopped Bel and looked up. "What do you mean you're tired? Of what I'm doing? I can stop if you'd like..."<p>

The older blonde looked into the empty hallway. "It's not that..."  
>He swiped Fran's arm away.<br>"Don't follow me,"

With a heavy heart, Fran watched after his Senpai.  
>"I just..."<p>

Fran's phone rang again.

_**"[Did you get that? I had a really hard time saying it...]"  
><strong>__**"[Thanks, Ken.. But tell Mukuro it didn't work.]"  
>"[...What?]"<br>"[Bel-senpai easily found out once he saw the text you sent me... After that he told me he was tired of it..]"  
>"[The way you were acting...?]"<br>"[He didn't say...]"  
>"[I'm sorry, Fran...]"<br>"No... No, it's fine, Ken. Thanks for helping me. Tell Mukuro thanks too.]"  
>"[Okay... If you need anymore help, we're<strong>_** here...]"**

"Thanks... But I'll do this on my own from now on,"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay omg. Two chapters in a day. You gotta love vacations. And my new boss who just happened to say, "Neko, you're working too hard! Go get a one moth vacation!" And that is the story of how I am going to be updating frequently for a while. I LOVE YOU, NEW BOSS MAN SIR.<strong>

**-Neko**


	16. The Near End

**AAND IIII~ WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUU~  
>Yeah, I'm done. Continue.<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><em>It started with a kiss...<br>__Don't know how it ended up like this...  
><em>_It was just a kiss...  
><em>_It was just a kiss..._

**"VRAAAAIITT! FRAN!" **Squalo banged on Fran's door. He's apparently been doing that for the past hour, coming back every three minutes to complain about the noise. Or he just didn't like The Killers.

Fran ignored his noises and continued to sulk on his bed, his head resting on his knees.

**"FRAAN! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BR-"**  
>Fran grabbed the stereo's remote and turned it all the way up, doing a very good job at blocking out Squalo. Throwing his head down on the pillows, he knocked his frog hat down.<br>He stared at it.  
>It's large, happy eyes boring into him.<br>He pushed it to the edge of the bed, attempting to get it to the ground.  
>He looked at it one more time before it landed with a dull thud.<p>

"Jealousy, turnin' saints into the sea... singing through sick lullabies..." He sang along, sniffling. "...choking on your alibis..."

_'What am I doing wrong...? I just...'_

**"VOOOOIIII! FRAAANN!"** Squalo, finally deciding it was time to break the fifth door of the day, busted in the room, his sword swinging around furiously.  
>He glared at Fran with sharp, grey eyes and stomped his way to the stereo in the corner of the room. He proceeded to kick and slash it with his sword, or as he liked to call it, "beat the shit out of that crap."<p>

"Squalo-san, you could have just told me to lower the volume..." Fran said quietly.  
>"VOI! It's not the volume! I'm fine with the volume, blast it for all I care!"<br>"Then why'd you do that?"  
>"THE SONG! THE SONG! Do you know how tiring it's been getting?! You've been playing it for the past three hours and it's been stuck in everyone's damn head!"<br>Fran sat up, his hair in a mess. "What's wrong with that? It's a good song,"

Squalo tried to think of an excuse. Not finding one, he growled, "Aagh! Everyone's just tired of you bein'-" he waved his hand around, "-ugh!"  
>"You just don't like The Killers. Hater,"<br>"That's not the fuckin' point, brat!" Squalo turned his back around to the broken door. Before he left, he looked back at Fran, shooting him with his eyes. "If I hear another sad song, you're done!"

"geez... It's just a song..."

**~herp herp herp~**

"Oi! Lussuria!" Squalo barged into the kitchen where the mother of Varia was making cookies. "Fran is being emo again! Go talk to him!"  
>"mou~ You can't help it! Bel has been so mad at him lately..."<br>"What do I care! Just make him happy again!"  
>"And how do you suppose I do that, huh?" Lussuria placed his hands on his hips.<br>"Shove cookies down his throat, for fucks sake!"  
>"Why do you care so much about Fran-chan being unhappy?" Lussuria pondered to himself as he took out his next batch from the oven.<br>"I don't! He just.. Has bad taste in music, that's all!"

Setting the tray of cookies down, the gay man lifted an eyebrow. "Squ-chan~ Just say you care about him! There's nothing wrong with that~!"  
>"No! I don't care!"<br>"Squa~lo~!"  
>Lussuria looked at him knowingly.<br>"Aaaghh! Fine whatever! I care! Just make him stop! Now!"  
>The angry shark exited the kitchen, leaving Lussuria shaking his head.<p>

**~derp derp derp~**

"Fran-chan..." Lussuria knocked on the door (wall). He entered, walking over to Fran's bed.  
>"Leave me alone, Lussuria-san," he said into his pillow. "I wanna be left alone."<br>"Fran... We need to talk,"  
>"About what? About how I'm such an idiot? About how much of a desperate little shit I am?"<br>"Fran! Don't say that!"  
>"Then what can I say?" He sat up, trying not to look directly at Lussuria.<br>The other man sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his smooth, green hair. He himself didn't know what to say either...

"Sweetie... Just give it time, he'll come around..."  
>"No he won't... He hates me... He hates me..."<br>"Bel does not hate you!" He stopped touching his hair.  
>"He told me he was tired!"<br>"Of what?"

Fran couldn't answer. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders slowly, as if saying _I don't know..._  
>"Lussuria-san, what should I do?" He layed down near the older man's lap, suddenly having a headache. He reached for his forehead and tugged on the hairs near his ear. He had this nasty habit of pulling hair when he was extremely stressed.<br>"Wait for him... That's all there is..."

Fran stayed silent for a while.  
>Lussuria could have sworn he saw one or two tears drop from the boy after a long time.<p>

"Lussuria-san... Can you leave me alone now?"  
>"Fran, we haven't finished talking..."<br>"I just want to be left for a while,"  
>"Okay, dear... Dinners in five o'clock..."<br>"I'm not hungry, Luss..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"You imbecile! I expected more from you!" Mukuro circled Fran's room, glaring at the boy once in a while. Fran's face was buried in his pillow, trying to hold back from breaking down. The insults had been going on for a while, but Fran hadn't noticed until Mukuro had impaled him with his septor.

"How hard is this?! You messed everything up!" Mukuro shouted at Fran. "Look at you now! Pathetic!"

"It... It wasn't my fault," Fran whispered quietly.

"Not your fault? Not your fault?! _Of course it wasn't_," The man said sarcastically, pinching the bridge of his nose. He walked closer to Fran's bed, examining his ruffled hair and contorted body.  
>Fran's head was hidden under his pillow, his arms twisted at an odd angle that looked particularly painful; his legs were sprawled wildly on the bed, laying at an impossible angle.<br>Mukuro pitied him, but didn't show it. He needed to give Fran some backbone.

"I can't believe you failed at such a simple task!"

Fran didn't answer.  
><em>'It's not... It's not simple...'<em>

"Look at yourself, Fran! Crying about something so stupid!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mukuro-san,"

"Sorry? You're not sorry! If you were, you wouldn't have done the same mistakes! Do you understand me?!" Mukuro stopped walking and stared at Fran.  
>He hated to this to his one and only, favorite student. And his old lover to add.<br>But...  
>Why was the boy never like this when he was with Mukuro? Why had he never tried anything to get his attention when he was being ignored? Fran never cried for him...<br>Mukuro felt... Jealous?  
>No, what they had was nothing at the most.<br>But why now has he realized this? A loss, perhaps? They say you never know what you have until you loose it.

_'No, that's over already!'_

"You good for nothing child! Falling right when you have just started! We're not done yet, no!"

Fran sat up from his awkward position. "No, it's done... Nothing will go on anymore,"

Mukuro's face flushed with anger.  
>"Stupid, stupid, stupid! That is not what we're trying to get at here! I didn't waste my time helping you just so I can escape those idiots who follow me around!"<p>

The green haired boy looked up at his old Master. "Why, then?"  
>"For reasons. And those reasons you don't have to know," Mukuro looked away, as Fran slammed his face back down.<p>

"Your impaired brain won't be able to amount to anything anymore! You hear that, Fran?" Mukuro walked near the practically dead boy, drilling his finger in the boy's temple and pushing it away harshly.

"Yes... Mukuro-san..."

How Fran hated it. How his throat tightened; how he lost his ability to do most tasks; Was this truly love, he thought.  
>If it was, count Fran out as the last to know how it feels.<p>

"I really do hope you realize nothing will ever be right anymore,"

"No, it will never be... I don't..."

"You don't what, you stupid, stupid child?"

"No one will ever notice if I'm gone..." Fran's murmurs filled the now quiet room.

A tiny thought crossed Mukuro's mind:  
><em>'I would care...'<em>

"You're right. No one would notice! No one would care! See if anyone will miss you!"

"No one..."  
>Fran suddenly shot up, his eyes gleaming. He looked up at Mukuro who was confused about his actions.<br>"What if I just ended it now, Mukuro?"

Realizing what Fran was saying, Mukuro smirked. He turned away from the boy, a dark black mist forming around his feet.  
>"Do what you must, Little one,"<p>

Mukuro disappeared, leaving a Fran with more hopes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>And suddenly, I make Fran a dramatic, whiny bitch. And I know, I know, this had a lot of dialogue and not enough description. But what was there to describe? (Their actions) No, shut up, inner thoughts. No one needs you here.<br>Well, blame me and my love for gyoza. I love gyoza. Gyoza will never leave me, never.  
>okay, I'm officially done for today.<strong>

**-Neko**


	17. The Last of It

**WARNING: A failed attempt at writing... something. Because I've never done that before. You have been warned, desuuu~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mukuro sighed, lifting up his sleeve to look at the small watch attached to his wrist. He looked up at Fran who was filling the bathtub with water.  
>"Fran, I really have no time for this,"<p>

The boy stopped the water, wiping his hands on his shirt. He looked earnestly at Mukuro, his eyes almost begging him. "Master, you promise to help me,"  
>"Did I?" The Master smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement.<br>Mentally rolling his eyes, Fran turned on the faucet again, stopping the water flow when it reached the halfway pint in the tub.

"There," He stood back, looking around the dim bathroom. "Just one more thing," he finally said as he walked to the medicine cabinet above the sink.  
>Mukuro watched him carefully as he pulled out a razor head that he had accidentally broken a long time ago. He didn't bother throwing it away for some reason.<br>"_kufufufu~ _The things a person in love will do,"  
>"It's not like I'm really gonna feel it..." Fran struggled to get the blade out of the razor head, cutting his finger in the process. "Or bleed much." Walking away from the cabinet, he placed the single broken blade on the edge of the bathtub.<br>Shifting his weight, Mukuro made his way to where Fran was previously. He looked at the broken razor head; rusting.

"That's true," he said, still looking at the rusted metal. "But that's also the problem,"  
>"What do you mean, Master?"<br>"If you don't even bleed when you cut the vein, you'll need to go deeper,"

Fran stopped what he was doing, thinking of the choices he had.

"And if you don't feel it, it won't benefit you at all, now would it~?" He looked at Fran who was now sitting on the toilet seat. Smirking, Mukuro closed the medicine cabinet and checked his hair, flipping the bangs in his face to the side. "You didn't think this over, did you?"

Fran thought for a moment. "Then, I'll just make an illusion of it,"  
>"In case you forgot, you don't have your Hell ring, Little One,"<br>"My illusions are strong enough, right?"  
>"I suppose. But the Hell ring is the reason-"<br>"Master... Please just trust me once?"

Mukuro's eyes stabbed through Fran, a sharp glare leaving him pinned to the wall.  
>"This is the last time, Little One. I will leave you be once this is over,"<br>"What if it doesn't work?"  
>"That is your fault and your fault only. I can't help you anymore,"<br>"I got it," Fran said as he lowered himself into the bathtub. "Just tell me when,"

Smirking, the older of the two left, leaving behind a shroud of dark mist.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bel wandered around HQ wondering where everyone went. He knew Fran was in his room doing whatever; but where was everybody else?  
><em>'Probably a group mission~ shishishi~'<em>

He made his way through the empty hallways, finally finding himself in the main room where all the high ranks (meaning the important people of Varia) stayed and rested.  
>He was quite bored and there was nothing to or anyone to entertain him.<br>Fran?  
>No, he didn't want a green frog following him around all day. It was best to avoid him.<p>

To be honest, Bel himself wondered why didn't enjoy Fran being so attached to him. There was, of course, the obvious fact that he didn't enjoy the loving Fran that was completely different from the Frog he knew; but what was the other reason? He couldn't put a finger it, but he didn't care much either.

He smiled to himself, changing the topic in his mind.  
><em>'ushishisi~ I wonder why Captain didn't let me go along~ All that pretty blood...'<em>

"Belphegor," an outside voice called out to him. It was a dark voice that sounded extremely familiar.  
>Who was it? Who...?<p>

"Mukuro Rokudo~" Bel said, as he finally turned around, realizing who the owner of the voice was. "_shishi~_ You're lucky Boss isn't here~"  
>"I suppose," Mukuro looked at him, piercing him down. Bel noticing his harsh glance smiled wider, attempting to provoke the (almost) intimidating man.<p>

"And what brings you here~? _shishishishi~"_  
>"<em>kufufufu~ <em>My dear student~ Who else?"  
><em>'Fran.'<em> Mukuro's thoughts traveled to a wet frog who was patiently sitting in the bathtub of his dark bathroom.

Bel scoffed to himself. _'Well, who was I expecting~?' _  
>"He's in his room," Bel waved him away, turning his back to Mukuro, and returning to his previous thought.<p>

Mukuro turned his back as well and started to disappear.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

As Mukuro re-appeared in the bathroom, Fran was already getting to work. His fingers were running over his smooth arm; he followed it with a little slashing here and there. As expected, he barely bled.  
>He placed the tip of the rusted blade on his wrist and pushed it down slowly. Pulling it harshly to the side, he was sure he had cut something. He couldn't feel it, nor did he really care. He's had many incidents of being slashed before. He figured it would eventually heal by itself.<p>

"This is what I mean, Fran," Mukuro watched the boy add a few more cuts to his arm. "You're not even bleeding, nor making any type of reaction,"

Fran looked up boredly. "I told you, Master, I'd use illusions,"  
>His wounds started to bleed, slowly creeping down into the water. It tainted the tub a deep red as he sunk in further, making sure the blood he had created was sufficiently piling up on his cuts. He held his arm up to show Mukuro.<br>"Does that look okay?"  
>"<em>kufufu~ <em>Just do something about that smile on your face,"

Fran did a muscle check. He realized he had, in fact, been smiling the whole time. He quickly relaxed his cheeks and eyes, making sure they looked dull enough.  
>"Now add some pain in there, Little One,"<p>

The boy created an illusion in his mind; fire burning through his flesh and boring deep into his nerves. He made sure it was such a deep pain, it showed; the redness of his cuts had started flaring into a raised bump where the open and jagged skin was.  
>In the illusion he had created in his mind, he could feel his skin boiling. The smell of his own burning flesh reached his nostrils, making it impossible to breath. He started sweating profusely.<p>

Mukuro watched him, being able to sense Fran's distress and perhaps even a bit of his pain. How proud of the boy he was.

The smoke rising under his flesh covered his entire body in an invisible shroud.  
>He added more pain, a thousand knives stabbing into one area repeatedly.<p>

Mukuro looked at his pain and smirked. "Tone it down a bit, will you? _kufufu~ _I can smell smoke from here~"  
>"S-sorry..." The boy shook with pain, really knowing what near death would feel like.<p>

"Now. _kufufufufu~" _Mukuro raised his triton and aimed it above Fran's bleeding arm.  
>"What? Master what are you-" Fran lashed out in pain as his teacher brought down his weapon violently, stabbing exactly where his cuts had been. Before he could agonize in pain, Mukuro had covered his mouth with his gloved hand, calming the boy down.<br>How he _enjoyed _this part...

Fran's body went limp, his eyes closing quickly. Laughing to himself, the man picked the boy up and disappeared.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The first thing that touched Bel's nose was the metallic smell of blood.

"_kufufufu... _Belphegor,"  
>Bel snorted the voice away, trying to find the source of the smell. "<em>shishi~ <em>What now, Pineapple Rokudo~?"

Appearing in front of Bel, Mukuro's faint silhouette was holding another body close to him. It's head was covered in the man's coat. Identifying it as the source of the smell, Bel perked up.  
>"ehh~? Is that for me to play with~?"<p>

Mukuro removed his coat from the body, revealing a wet head of green hair. Bel stayed frozen, hearing his pulse rushing through his veins.  
>His covered eyes traveled down to Fran's limp arm that was hanging down from his body. It was dripping with thick red liquid. His clothes were soaked and his face was red, along with his arm which, it seemed, didn't stop bleeding.<br>Mukuro's marks that he had left had disappeared, only leaving the wounds Fran had inflicted himself.

The man put Fran's body down, laying him on his coat.  
>"I think this is your responsibility, yes?"<br>"What the hell are you talking about, Fuck Face?!" Bel shouted at Mukuro, his face red and contorted in rage.  
>"This was all your doing, was it not? If you hadn't done whatever you had, it wouldn't end up this way,"<p>

Bel stood up, running over to his bleeding Frog. He looked up at Mukuro who was smirking.  
>"You're not gonna help me?! This is <em>your <em>student!"  
>"Yes, but it was <em>your <em>fault. I shall be leaving now. _kufufu~_"

"Froggy? Froggy?" Bel said anxiously, gently patting Fran's cheeks.

It was useless. Fran was completely knocked out.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yeeeahp. I really hope I didn't do a crap job at describing in this chapter. I mean for one part, where I was telling about the burning stuff, I got stuck. So I asked my friend. His reply, "hot hot hot hot JESUS FUCKING CHRIST OW."  
>Huh. Well, it branched off into something. Kinda.<br>Well, now I'm done. yay. **

**-Neko**


	18. Bel's Rage

**Great news, dudes~ But that will be later at the end note, because I don't want a freakin' novel here. mkay, mkay, haii~ Go ahead!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p>Suddenly awaking, Fran sat up, his head hurting and the pain in his arm gone. He looked at the raised cuts, his wounds completely clean with just a little reddening on the edges. Looking around, he saw he was in the infirmary, located conveniently at second floor of HQ.<br>All he saw was white curtains, tiles and beds. He was changed out of his wet clothes and resting comfortably in a change of (thankfully) his own clothes.  
>No one was around.<br>He sat up on the bed, the heavy blanket making it difficult to move around a little. His strength was back and so was the feeling of always being numb.

"Fran-chan~?" Lussuria's voice rang, pushing away the single white curtain in front of him. "Oh good! You're awake~"  
>Lussuria pulled out a thermometer from his white coat, smiling at boy. He helped move the blanket out of the way, throwing them on a neighboring bed. He made a motion to Fran as if saying, <em>say ahh...<em>

Fran opened his mouth, his eyes wandering the room.  
>He had never really been in the infirmary before, nor has he tried take a small peek in it.<br>The small instrument beeped.

"97 degrees... Thank goodness! Bel said you seemed to have a fever~"  
>"Where is he anyway?" Fran searched the white room.<br>Lussuria looked away, walking to the cabinet of bandages and gauzes. He seemed to be nervous.  
>"Lussuria-san, where's Bel-senpai?"<br>"Uh, well..." He reached for a bottle of anti-septic. He shook it around and held it to the light. "Oh, well, we're running out of this stuff,"  
>"Lussuria-san," Fran stared at him. "Where's Senpai? And why are you so hesitant?"<br>Lussuria stopped and put the bottle down, looking over his shoulder to Fran. "He's just off somewhere, dear... No need to worry,"  
>"You're making me feel like I should worry,"<br>"Well..."

**xxxxx**

The instance Mukuro desappeared, a loud, angry shout came from outside.  
>Bel looked up and back down to his Frog who was sleeping, perhaps of blood loss, Bel thought. He picked up the unconscious body and placed the Frog's head on his lap. He moved the wet strands of hair on Fran's forehead, feeling heat emitting from his head; a fever?<br>"Lu-Lussuria! Squalo!" Bel called as loud as he can, holding Fran's head close to him. "Lussuria!"  
><em>'It's my fault, isn't it?'<em> Bel kept repeating that very thought in his head.

For once, this 'Prince' who never felt the slightest twinge of guilt, who never cared for anyone but himself, was sitting on the floor that was quickly turning into a pool of blood, trying his best to wake Fran up.  
>"Wake up, Froggy... Froggy?" He repeatedly patted his face, calling out to the rest who had returned.<br>"Froggy? Wake up, please?"

**"VROOOOIIIII! **We're back, bra..."  
>"Honestly, Levi-chan, I can't think of anyone better than Ryan Gos- oh dear Lord..."<br>"He's gay! But the Noteboo..."

Xanxus walked in, bumping into the three who had stopped near the entrance. "What the fuck is wrong with you, scums!?"

_'Is that... Blood?' _Xanxus sniffed the air.  
>His eyes finally traveled the ground where Bel sat, a bleeding Frog on his lap.<br>"Well," Xanxus exited the room, followed by Levi. "You scums can clean that up,"

**"VRAIIIITTT! BEL! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"** Squalo's yell shook the whole castle, birds flying out of their perches.  
>"Fran-chan! Fran-chan, sweetie!" Lussuria ran up to the two boys on the floor of red. He picked the boy up, running to the infirmary, followed by Squalo who took his time, yet walked at a brisk pace.<p>

Bel stayed where he was, staring at the blood that kept growing on the floor.  
><em>'Wait... Why is his blood still...' <em>  
>A snarl formed on his face. Standing up, his fists curled into tight balls, his nails practically piercing his shaking hands. He turned away from the sight of accident and made his way to the second floor, slashing any poor soul who he happened to bump into in the halls.<p>

By the time he reached his intended destination, he was already completely covered in blood from head to toe, leaving a dark trail behind him.

As he neared the office, he could clearly hear Squalo trying his best to be quiet.

"I don't care! You find out what happened! Right now, you idiots! GO!"  
>Three subordinates ran out the room, stopping to acknowledge Bel.<p>

_Bad idea._

With a flick of his wrists, four knives were sent directly into each person- two aimed directly at their foreheads, the other two sets flying at random.  
>The poor men cried out, falling to the ground in a mess.<br>Squalo heard this and walked out the room angrily.  
>"Voi! What's with the noise?!" Seeing Bel standing above the bodies, his eyes flared with rage.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!?"

Ignoring him, Bel walked into the room, knife in hand and ready. "Fran! You dead piece of Toad!" He screamed out his lungs. If it wasn't obvious, he _very _unhappy.  
>"Belphegor!" Lussuria screeched, trying to push him back as he layed his eyes on his target. "Stop it, Belphegor! Whatever Fran did, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Lussuria reasoned with him.<br>"You shut the fuck up!" Bel inserted three knives quickly in the gay man's arms.  
>Lussuria screamed but kept his hold on Bel. With a shaky voice, he called to Squalo.<br>"S-Squalo!"

The angry shark grabbed Bel's mid-body, pulling as hard as he can.  
>"None of you know when to stop!" Bel hissed, using one of his knives to repeatedly stab into Squalo's good hand.<p>

Despite the pain, he held on. "Neither... Do you!" With one last tug, Bel fell to the ground, Squalo pushing him under and on his stomach. He pinned Bel's arms behind his back as Lussuria grabbed onto his legs with one arm.

Bel kicked and cussed, wriggling under the weight of both men. With his long silver hair being pulled by Bel's searching hands, Squalo, getting tired, finally crushed his head with Bel's, making the blond see stars.

Squalo finally got off, followed by Lussuria. They were both bleeding on their clothes.  
>"Fuck..." The shark rubbed his head. "I'm getting too old for this," He looked at his hand that still had Bel's knife lodged in it. Lussuria as well had Bel's fury buried deep in him.<p>

He pulled the single knife out, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter.  
>He flexed his hand, the muscles stinging as he attempted to flex it. He looked at the other man and back to Bel who seemed to be in a heavy sleep.<p>

"Fucking Prince Brat!" He kicked Bel's leg weakly as the other pulled him to the side to be treated.

They stayed silent for the rest of the time, trying not to think about the incident too much.  
>Bel would never do such a thing...<br>But he did.

Time passed. Squalo finally left, leaving Fran and the psycho in Lussuria's care.  
>Before leaving though, Squalo had placed him (roughly) on one bed.<p>

About thirty minutes after having finished Fran's treatment, Bel woke up, sweating and still angry.  
>He looked at the Frog who was resting on the other side of the room.<p>

He reached into his pocket for his knife. He couldn't find it.  
>Frantically, he searched every part of his body for a single item.<p>

"Squalo confiscated them from you," Lussuria said over a magazine he was reading. He put it down and looked at Bel with disappointed eyes behind his glasses. "It took a long time too. You sure do keep those hidden very well,"

"It's so pieces of peasant shit like you don't look for them!" He growled back at Lussuria. Looking at the Frog sleeping soundly on the bed, he attempted to get up, but couldn't due to a major headache

"You'll get your weapons back when you have settled everything with Fran-chan,"  
>"What?! How the hell am I s'posed to go on missions, then?!"<br>"You won't. And all your credit cards and bank accounts will be frozen,"  
>"WHAT?!" Bel grabbed at his head. "This isn't fair!"<br>"Too bad, Bel. Life was never fair,"

He stood up, hiding the pain he was experiencing at the moment. Breathing in, he gave one last protest.  
>"It was all his fault! That dumbass had to ruin everything!"<br>"Ruin what, Belphegor?"

Bel clenched his fists again and finally walked out the door.

**xxxxx**

Fran stared at an empty space as he listened. Looking up to Lussuria, his eyes were clearly wet, about to spew.  
>"Lussuri-san... I'm sorry..."<br>The older of the two placed a waery hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, sweetie,"  
>"Yes it it... If I didn't try something like that..."<p>

Lussuria quieted him. "It's alright, dear,"  
>"No it's not... I just... I just wanted him to notice me again,"<p>

"I just... I just wanted him feel the same way again..."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>yay.<strong>  
><strong>So my good news. My new (EXTREMELY AWESOME) boss called.<br>****"Hey, Neko, sorry if this inconveniences you, but I need you to switch shifts with *bitch*. Is that alright?"  
><strong>**uhm...  
><strong>**"Don't worry, the shift with Saturdays and Sundays off! I hope that's alright? :3"  
>Uh. YES.<strong>

**FUCK YEEEAAAAAAAH. *kisses new Boss' forehead* I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU, BOSS.  
>Aight. I'm out. That is all.<strong>

**-Neko**


End file.
